The Order of the TARDIS
by Sophskii
Summary: When the TARDIS crashes in the middle of England and will need quite a while to fix, the Doctor decides to take his companions on an adventure of a lifetime. To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry they go, meeting the Golden Trio, and discovering that there is a bit more going on than anyone is telling them. Who is Voldemort? What truly is a Threstral? Amy/Rory
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I actually literally could not not write and publish this. Yeah, I know. I've got two others going on right now too, and school, and swim team, but that's not the point! The point is, my dear readers, that you are going to love this! I think it would be hilarious if these guys went to Hogwarts! Also, today I had a marathon of Doctor Who and then watch Order of the Phoenix, so it all just melded together into this big globular mass of epicness. So, without further ado...**

 **Doctor: Do I get to do the thing now? Yeah? Alright! So, our dear author does not own Doctor Who, or Harry Potter, if she did she would probably be a multi millionaire and not wadting her time on such things like fanfiction. Wait, why am I wasting time on fanfiction? The Daleks are attacking right now! Come Along, Pond!**

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory all stumbled out of the TARDIS, each fending off the deadly smoke.

"I cannot believe," the Doctor said in between coughs, and looking pointedly at River, "that in the entire time I have known you, you have shot my TARDIS not once, but twice!" River shrugged, and replied,

"I guess saying this time was an accident wouldn't be a complete lie, I was aiming at you. Honestly, someone has to deflate that overinflated head of yours," The Doctor unconsciously touched the side of his head where the bullet had streamed passed.

"Um, 'scuse me," Amy said, "but in case ya haven' noticed, we don' even know where, or when, we are. Now isn't the time to be worryin' 'bout the Doctor's ego. Not excessively that is," The Doctor ignored the last insult and peeked inside the TARDIS.

"Exhaust Fans on," he said, and his hair was whipped out of his face as the fumes were extracted from the box. He tsked a couple of times as he inspected the console.

"Okay," he said, "okay, this is not good at all. What did that mean woman d to you, huh girl? What did she do to you?" The Doctor became wrapped up in his thoughts as he began bouncing around the console, groaning in annoyance even louder each time he inspected it from a new angle. The multiple bullets had

A) gone through the floor and severed many different cords

B) hit the console from many different angles, frying tons of circuits and destroying multiple buttons and levers

C) hit the timey-wimey pulley thingy in the center that the Doctor hadn't really come up with a name for yet.

This was bad, this was really bad. He let out a frustrated yell, startling his three companions.

"Okay," he said, calming himself down and grabbing the screen, "where are we?" He tapped it a few times, before a display popped up. The date and location read,

August 10, 1995

London, England

The Doctor let his cheeks puff up, and deflate again as he spun around, heading back out the doors to confirm this. The cobblestone streets, dreary skies, umbrellas, and crowded buildings were all the proof he needed. Well, that and a quick buzz from his sonic screwdriver.

"Alright," he said, his mind moving at a million miles per hour, as he turned to his companions, "do any of you believe in magic? Yes? Good, because we have crashed right into it. Now, by a show of hands how many of you have ever wanted to be a wizard? Just me then? Brilliant! Uh uh, no interruptions, River. May I proceed? Thank you, well, one of our passengers seems to have scheduled an early landing, so instead of hitting the moon of Estelbar, we are instead stuck here until I can repair the TARDIS, which, oh give or take a few days, should take about nine months, sixteen days, and twelve hours. So, during that time we will be studying, be prepared for it, magic! Yes, I know! This birthday party will be much cooler than the one I had planned for you, Rory! Honestly, who needs to visit a place full of talking clothing when you can make clothing talk yourself! Now, oh, right, specifics! Questions, one more time, who ever wishes they could be a teen again? You know, when you were all young, and innocent, and, well, maybe not quite innocent, but young! So, that's what you will be! Yes, we will all be fifteen year olds again! Except me, no fifteen would be far too young for me! No, I'll probably be around 200-300. So, how will we achieve this feat? I'm glad you asked, Miss Pond! With this!" He jumped upwards, grabbing onto a rope that had been dangling from the ceiling. He then let his own body weight pull it down, revealing a chair that looked startlingly like the one in the Pandorica. He swung to the back, which revealed a control pad, and typed in some gibberish.

"Any volunteers?" He asked, "No? I didn't think so! Because none of you know what this actually does! So, it basically can reprogram your molecular structure, or at least un-update it to the point where you look young! Now, lucky you three, you are so young that you won't forget anything, or experience any weird side affects. Me... I don't know. Never tried it on me before. But, do not be alarmed if I don't recognize you and/or me. So! Onward! I have to go last, considering I need special coding, so one of you first! Amy? Rory? River?"

Rory took a deep breath, and said,

"I-I'll go," the Doctor smiled widely at him, clapping his friend on the shoulder, and steering him into the chair. He proceeded to sit down, and be strapped in, or whatever you'd call it. The Doctor sung around to the back, and grabbed a lever.

"Also," he said, "fair warning, dint be alarmed if you feel a large pinch, like, everywhere,"

"What?" Rory asked in alarm as the Doctor threw the switch, and a bright blue light filled the room. Rory let out a yell, more of surprise than anything, as he felt the short-lived process. It couldn't have lasted longer than fifteen seconds, and the light quickly dissipated. And when it did, a young teenage boy, with slightly long brown hair and bluish grey eyes sat before them.

"Woah!" He said, in his new younger voice, "that was unexpected!" He stood up shakily as the machine released him, and began to expect his new body, while Amy was stepping forward to take her turn. Young Amy really didn't have too much of a different appearance, considering older Amy already looked pretty young. There were just a few noticeable features, like her drop in height, and loss in make-up. River was honestly quite a beautiful teenager, with her trademark big hair, round, soft face, and small, barely noticeable smile lines.

"Okay, my turn," the Doctor said, as he carefully inspected the panel. He seemed to type something in, become unhappy with it, change it to something else, and become unhappy with that over and over again. After what seemed like an eternity, he smiled at himself and clapped his hands together.

"Alright then!" He exclaimed, "let's get this show in the road! Oh, and Ponds, if I may, it would be quite weird for you two to be married, so..." The two got the message, and quickly took off their rings, placing them in a small box the doctor had helpfully provided.

"Okay!" He said, as the seat strapped him in, "Geronimo!" And a blinding light filled the room. The Doctor gritted his teeth, as he felt hundreds of years disappearing. He hoped that he didn't lose any important memories, as he was quite aware of the fact that he could no longer figure out how the Master had reappeared, which was weird. He'd already dealt with the master, hadn't he? Yes, he had. He knew he had, so why was he so uncertain? And, and Rose! Where was Rose? And Martha, and Donna? They couldn't be gone, could they? No, they were right there, waiting for him. Right... There...

The Doctor gasped as he was yanked back to reality, and he saw the Ponds and River looking at him curiously.

"Wow," Amy said, "I din't realize he could look so young,"

The Doctor sent her a glare, and pushed himself out of a chair, spinning around to find a mirror. He smiled as River held one up for him, and he inspected his features. His face definitely had a younger aspect to it, his hair gel had luckily stood up to the process, and he had freckles! Freckles polka-doting his nose and cheeks. He smiled giddily at this, quite excited to have something new.

"But still not ginger," he muttered to himself. "Well," he announced louder, "come along, everyone! We can't stay here, at least not right now. No, the TARDIS is going to leak noxious fumes faster than I can clear them out, so get to your rooms, grab anything that you find absolutely necessary right now, and meet me out front in five minutes. If you aren't there, I am leaving without you and you have five! Four Fifty-nine, Four Fifty-eight!" The group quickly scrambled off as e Doctor hopped out of his box.

"Don't worry, girl," he said, "I'm going to be back in time to fix you! Don't worry! And hey, you're going to get a train ride, won't that be fun?"

The TARDIS made a whirring sound and the Doctor sighed,

"Okay, you don't have to bring up that incident on the Polar Express every time I mention trains. I mean, honestly! How was I supposed to know the cyber men had created their own little cyber elves!"

The TARDIS whirred agin, and the Doctor sighed again,

"You are truly impossible," he said, just as Amy planted herself in front of him.

"We're ready!" She said, as Rory and River followed her. The Doctor smiled.

"Great!" He said, "follow me!"

Amy and Rory exchanged glances. "To where?" They asked. The Doctor held up a little handwritten note in red ink that had an address written on it,

"The Leaky Cauldron

London, England

Your one stop for bed, food, and an entrance to Diagonal Alley.

 **And, Chapter one is done! I'm feeling pretty good about this story so far, how about you guys? Yeah! Give me five! High fives all around! High fives to you, and to my cat, and to my dog, and my sister, and, what the heck, Rory! Get in here! You get a high five too! Yay! You hear that, other fan girls? I just high fives Rory Williams! How do you all feel now!**

 **Rory: that actually sounded kind of mean.**

 **Me: oh, sorry. Probably shouldn't be typing at two in the morning. I'm going to proof read this in the morning and be all like, 'Woah, what the heck is gong on there?'**


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping!

**I am terribly sorry, my dear readers, for not updating sooner. But you see, I have been swamped with schoolwork, and my past two weekends have been swim meets. So, yeah, I looked at my email and saw your lovely reviews, and I thought,** " **Let's do this," so I sat myself down with my new Bluetooth keyboard, and typed out this chapter! So, ta da!**

 **Me: Rory! Rory Pond! Get over here!**

 **Rory: Why?**

 **Me: Listen, Rory, this is very important. The fate of the world depends on it, and I lost the Doctor.**

 **Rory: How did you lose the Doctor?**

 **Me: There's no time for stupid questions! Now, I need you to do the disclaimer.**

 **Rory: That's it?**

 **Me: Do it, Rory Pond, or so hel me I will call down all of the Daleks to destroy earth.**

 **Rory: Sheesh, fine. PoseidonsWizardingGuardian does not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.**

Harry Potter was having a terrible day. Aunt Petunia had made him cook the bacon that morning, and when it had been slightly charred, he had been locked in his room. Now that he was out again, Uncle Vernon was making him weed the garden in sweltering ninety degree heat with little to no water. Honestly, if he wasn't out of Privet Drive within a week, he was going to run away. Again.

Molly Weasley sat with her daughter, Ginny, at one of the booths in the leaky cauldron. They had run out of potions ingredients at Grimmauld Place, and she had volunteered to go get them. The two women sat eating soup, only the chiming of spoons on the side of bowls breaking the silence. Well, that and the strange conversation going on behind them.

"Why can't we stay here, Doctor? Why can't we just, you know, wait until Hogwarts to move?" Said a male voice.

"Because, Rory," said a second, "if they find out we're here, they will kill us," said a second, probably "Doctor."

'Doctor Who?' Ginny wondered.

'If who finds them?' Molly wondered. Neither Weasley meant to eavesdrop, but it just happened.

"We can't lead the 'D's' here," said the first voice again. Molly's heart practically stopped. D's? Death Eaters? Were these people acting out against Voldemort, just like the Order? She had to be sure.

"The D's? Honestly, Rory, if you're going to talk about them you might as well use their proper names," There was a moment of silence after the Doctor spoke, before a new, Scottish voice said something,

"Couldn' we stay with those people ya talked abou'? The Order of the Somethin or other?" There was a loud shushing noise as the Doctor spoke again, this time quieter,

"Amy, this is very important. The Order is completely top secret. I could only tell you about it through Dumbledore, and if anyone should find out about it starting again, then the war is already lost. Wow, this is a really good sandwhich!" A fourth voice spoke, another girl.

"Couldn't we just follow them and hide out in their house without them noticing?"

"No," the Doctor said, "their defensive charms are too strong,"

"Charms. I've always wondered how those work," the Scottish said. There was more silence, during which time Molly stood up and walked over. She was completely taken aback to see four teenagers.

"Hello, dears," she said, "where're your parents?"

"Out," one of the boys said.

"Dead," replied the second boy.

"Home," said the Scottish girl.

"Complicated," said the last one. Molly leaned in very low, and asked,

"How many times has Fawkes regenerated?" It was the standard question, used to see if someone was in the order or not. The boy with brown hair styled in a slightly weird way and a bow tie smiled, and replied,

"Three hundred and fifty seven," Molly quickly straightened up and said,

"Do you know where?"

"But of course. Never been there. Where exactly are we talking about?"

"Headquarters,"

"Oh, yes, I remember now. These three have never been there. I've been there loads of times. Visited Sirius' parents a few times with James, nasty blokes, and that is the wrong generation, isn't it? Well, I've been there with Dumbledore too more recently, I guess, although that was quite a while ago. In my time of course, not yours,"

The red head placed her hand over the Doctor's mouth to stop his rambling.

"Wherever this headquarters is," she said, "would we be safe there?" The Doctor attempted to nod, but it was proving difficult, as the girl was stronger than she looked. Molly looked around, before saying, "Dumbledore is very busy, lately. You'll have to stay here until we move Harry. Then you can come. Harry hasn't been there yet, either. So, Dumbledore's writing a note. It would be too risky for him to write one now, so are you fine waiting for another week or so?"

The Doctor huffed. He obviously hated waiting, but before he could reply, the red head said,

"Course we're fine waiting, take as long as you need,"

And so began the boring week of exploring an alley.

After Mrs. Weasley opened the door to Diagon Alley (the cover story was that they left their wands at Flortesque's ice cream parlor) the four teens said farewell and entered the busy street. The Doctor was probably ten paces ahead before the group actually registered that they were allowed to enter this world. Sure, they'd been to Bombanvacher and Galiveriganian, but really nothing compared to the insanity and wonders behind that brick wall. So many shops lined the streets, along with carts on the sidewalks and those walking around trying to sell people things from a tray. And the clothing was amazing, people in robes and pointed hats all filling the road. It took a minute for it to sink in.

"Well come on, then!" The doctor said impatiently. The three shook out of their daze and followed the Doctor up to a huge marble building. There was a large engraving that said, "Gringotts," and below it, a poem type thing that said,

If you seek

Beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief,

You have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there"

The Doctor stood in the entryway, waiting.

"Well, come on then!" He shouted, "We can't buy anything without money!"

"You mean it's a bank?" River asked.

"Of course it's a bank! Gringotts! One of the safest places on earth! Just, be nice to the goblins,"

"To the what?" Amy asked, as the Doctor spun around and jumped inside. She looked to Rory for help, but he simply shrugged. They all stepped inside, and caught the doctor mid sentence.

"-huge underground system! Big bank, big security. Big security, big treasure. Big treasures, no stealing. And River, I don't care what you say. You are not allowed to 'borrow' any nik-naks or trinkets. Amy, don't upset the goblins. Honestly, I swear you two species are so similar I expect a full out war to be under way before we leave,"

"Us two species?" Amy asked, "you mean humans and goblins?"

"No," the Doctor said indignantly, "I mean Scotts and goblins," Amy huffed and glared, but the Doctor ignored her and strode up to one of the meanest looking goblins.

"Hello!" He said, "I would like to make a withdrawal! I'm the Doctor! Here is my key!"

He pulled out a huge key right and shuffled throw it, eventually pulling out a medium sized, old fashioned bronze key. He set it on the counter, and the goblin's long, spindly fingers reached towards it, carefully picking it up.

"Very well," the Goblin said, "Copperbomb!" A smaller goblin emerged from a door behind the first goblin. He stood maybe three feet tall, barely brushing the chin of Amy. (she was a small teenager) He lead them into another door and through a tunnel. They then climbed into a minecart, and rode one of the craziest rollercoasters of Amy's life. They approached a large, stone door. Copperbomb turned to the Doctor and said,

"Key, please," the Doctor handed over his keychain, and the key was inserted into a hole in the rock, and turned so that a loud clunk was heard. The door swung open to reveal a hill of gold (it wasn't really a pile, but not big enough for a mountain)

"Well?" The Doctor asked when he realized that none of his companions were moving towards the pile, but rather standing and staring. "Go get some, then!"

The three stared at him.

"It's all yours?" Rory asked. The Doctor nodded, and waved them all forward. They each ran over and started filling their pockets.

"Gold ones are galleons, the silver are sickles, and the brown are knuts." After everyone decided they had grabbed enough money, they rode the cart back up and out of the bank.

"Alright everybody!" The Doctor said, "Who is ready to go shopping? Step one, wands. Luckily I know a lovely man, well techniqually I knew his great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather, wonderful man. Come along, Ponds!"


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Ollivander and Mr Malfoy

**I'm sorry, guys! This is a short, filler chapter! But, don't worry! Our time traveling trio will soon meet the boy who lived! And that chapter is going to be quite entertaining! Alright, on with the story!**

 **I do not, will not, and have never owned Harry Potter or Doctor Who.**

The wands shop was a small store called "Ollivander's" When they opened the door, a bell chimed, and the smell of dust and wood filled their nostrils. A small old man with large eyes peaked out from behind a shelf of boxes.

"Hello, you kids. What can I help you with?" The doctor smiled pleasantly and said,

"Hi, Mr. Ollivander. I'm the Doctor, these are Amy and Rory and River, and we need wands," The man, Mr. Ollivander, looked at them closely for a moment before saying,

"Alright," he walked over to the desk and grabbed his own stick, which he lifted in the air and waved it around for a moment. Before long, a tape measure was floating around the Doctor, measuring his hight, the amount of distance from his forehead to the tip of his nose, how long his thumb was, and various other distances. Then, Ollivander grabbed a stick from the counter and held it out to him.

"Yew and Unicorn tail, twelve and a half inches, pleasantly springy," the Doctor held it for just a moment, before both him and Ollivander made a face at it.

"No," they said in unison as the Doctor tossed it behind him. Ollivander held up another one,

"Dragon Heartstring and Oak, ten inches, stiff," the Doctor had barely grabbed it before he dropped it.

"No no no," he said, "not for me," he then began searching the shelves on his own for a moment, before coming up with another wand.

"Ah," Ollivander said, "Phoenix Feather and Birch, thirteen and a quarter inches, pleasantly springy," the Doctor waved it and felt a rush of warmth flood through his body.

"This is the one!" He said, "yes, come to papa!"

Ollivander then moved over to Amy, and continued the measurement process with her. He grabbed a stick off a shelf and said,

"Ten inches, oak, unicorn hair, and stiff," He said, handing it to her, and the wand just about exploded in her hand. She quickly dropped it, letting out a small yelp. Ollivander scooped it up and went over to a different shelf, grabbing another wand.

"Acacia and Veela hair, ten and a half inches, stiff," he said. Amy grabbed it and waved it, immediately feeling a warm rush similar to the Doctor's. Ollivander nodded, and said,

"My only veela hair one, use it well. Don't plan on making another one like it any time soon. The veela who gave me that one was a nasty piece of work," He then moved onto Rory, who got an Oak and Dragon heartstring, and finally River, who got a Snakewood and Threstral tail one. They paid, thanked Ollivander, and left.

"Alright," The Doctor said, "robes," He lead them into a small shop with a hand painted sign that said,

"Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions," They stepped inside.

"And mother," they heard, "I don't want you following me into Flourish and Blotts. Honestly, it's bad enough having you here. You're just lucky that none of my classmates are here,"

They walked further into the shop, and spied a blonde boy with his hair slicked back, and a woman who was obviously his mother standing to the side of him. There was another woman, too, with her hair up in a bun, taking measurements from all sorts of different angles. The Doctor rang the bell on the countertop, and the woman looked over.

"Just a minute, luv," she said, as she pinned the hem of the collar into place.

"There you go, Mr. Malfoy," she said, "I'll have a few more of these done in about half an hour," The blonde boy, Mr. Malfoy, nodded curtly and jumped down, quickly slipping off the robe. His ice blue eyes scanned the group that had just entered, and he stepped over.

"Who are you?" He asked, "never seen you at Hogwarts before? What are you, homeschooled?"

The Doctor shook his head and replied,

"No, we are exchange students this year, from the school in Switzerland,"

Mr. Malfoy's eyes narrowed,

"Then how come you speak perfect English with out an accent?" He asked,

"Well, we obviously aren't Switzerlandish. We're British. We just go to the school in Switzerland. Honestly, Amy. Can you believe him?"

Amy didn't answer, and Malfoy smirked,

"So," he said, "exchanges to Hogwarts, eh? You'd better hang around the right crowds, otherwise you could be mistaken for a madman,"

The Doctor smiled slightly, and said,

"Trust me, if I was accused of being a madman, it would be no mistake,"

River rolled her eyes and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Now, sweetie," she said, "Let's not frighten the poor boy yet. We have much better ways to that," she gestured lightly to her handgun that was in it's holster. Malfoy gulped, his eyes widening for a moment, before regaining his composure and glaring.

"Come along, Mother," He said, as he walked past.

"Come along, Pond," the Doctor said, glaring equally as he lead them to the back where Madame Malkin was waiting.


	4. Chapter 4: Except for ninjas

**Look, guys! It's an early Christmas present! I know, I haven't updated in, like, a month or something, and I feel terrible about it! But I have had to balance schoolwork, and homework, and swim team work, and all sorts of work that I haven't had as much chance to update as I did during the summer! Add the fact that literally no one is reviewing, and you get a very delayed update.  
**

 **So if you guys would review, it would tell me that someone is actually reading this, and that I should update more often!**

 **So, if you love this story, and you wish for it to come faster, then guilt me into it with reviews! Plus, every time I get that little message that says,**

 **"So and So has reviewed on The Order of the TARDIS" It makes me so happy! I break out into a five second dance party! So review, por favor, and I will give you all virtual cookies! :)**

 **Disclaimer:  
Me: Amy, please?  
Amy: Alright, PoseidonsWizaringGuardian does not own any Doctor Who or Harry Potter copywrited things.**

Harry looked out the window as his family drove off to except the "best kept lawn" award. It was a foggy night, most of the stars were hidden by a cloud cover.  
"What do you think, Hedwig?" Harry asked, "Any chance at all that I won't get expelled?"  
Hedwig hooted softly, and began pruning her wing. Harry sighed and thought back to the night it had happened. He and Dudley had been walking home, when Dementors had attacked! Dementors in Little Whinging! Of course they had begun attacking the two boys, so Harry had whipped out his wand, and cast his silver patronus. One problem, he wasn't allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts. So, as soon as he got home, he got a telling off from Uncle Vernon, a letter from the ministry saying he was expelled, then a letter from Arthur Weasley saying he wasn't expelled, that he had a trial, and to stay put. Honestly!  
Harry turned to his bed and collapsed in it with a huff. Add in the fact that his scar was hurting nonstop and he had nightmares about Voldemort, a mysterious door, and Cedric Diggory's death, and it was obvious Harry was having a rotten summer.  
He was staring at the ceiling, when suddenly there was a crash from downstairs. Harry sat bolt upright, as a gruff, male voice was heard, saying,  
"Tonks! The muggles could still be here!" There was then a soft buzzing, and a female voice said,  
"Doctor, no!" A young, male voice said,  
"Doctor, yes!" The female voice said again,  
"Rory, help me out here!" A different male voice said,  
"I'm going to stay out of this one," All of the voices went quiet, but Harry could hear them walking up the stairs, especially when they stepped on the squeaky stair in the middle. He snatched his wand off of his nightstand, and stood up, creeping towards his door. He threw it open, only to reveal the face of Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, an African American man, a woman with bright, bubblegum pink hair, and four teenagers.  
"Professor Moody!" Harry said in surprise, "Professor Lupin! What are you doing here?"  
"Getting you out," Moody replied, "Doctor, Tonks, help Harry get his things together, he obviously wasn't prepared to leave,"  
"And, Doctor," said a young Scottish girl with red hair, "no more sonicing,"  
The brown haired boy, the Doctor, stuck his tongue out at them as they left, before turning back around to Harry.  
"Hello, Harry!" He said, "I'm the Doctor! Nice to meet you! I'm going to Hogwarts this year! Been going to a private school for a while now, the High Gallifreyan Academy of Magic! Exciting to go to Hogwarts! This is Tonks, though don't call her Nymphadora, she hates that. Now, let's get your things together! Good? Great!"  
With that, Tonks, the pink haired woman, took out her wand and flourished it, immediately causing all of Harry's clothes to fly into his trunk, along with his textbooks.  
"I'll haul it downstairs," the Doctor said, grabbing an end and attempting to dragging it out of the room. He didn't even make it to the door. Tonks rolled her eyes at him, before turning back to the other teenage wizard.  
"Watcher, Harry!" She said, "like the Doctor said, I'm Tonks," she stuck out a hand, which Harry took and shook. Tonks smiled widely, before leading him out of the room, waving her wand and levitating the trunk from the Doctor's grasp on the way.

River walked around the muggle's house. It seemed pretty normal, a sitting room, a kitchen, a second level. The strange thing was how clean it all was. It was like all that the owners ever did was clean. She snorted at the thought of the Doctor cleaning the TARDIS. It was quite an amusing speculation. She opened the fridge and peered inside, wrinkling her nose at the sight of how stuffed it was with fatty foods.  
Honestly, it's like this home belongs to germaphobic pigs, she thought to herself.  
She smiled slyly to herself and took out her gun. In one swift movement that no one else saw, she quickly shot the big, chocolate cake sitting in the middle of the fridge, instantly vaporizing it. River then closed the door, stuck her gun back in its holster, and walked away.

Rory and Amy were sitting in chairs in the dining area, talking, when they heard an argument from the stairs.  
"Ow! Watch where you float that trunk, woman! I'm trying to walk down the stairs!"  
"Well, so-rry Doctor, but maybe you should have walked behind me instead of in front of me!"  
"Nonsense! I always walk in front!"  
"Oh, shut up, the both of you!"  
The Doctor, Tonks, and Harry all walked into the kitchen, and all glaring at each other. Tonks had her wand in the air and a trunk was floating in front of her. The Doctor's, Amy's, Rory's, and River's trunks were already outside, hooked to broomsticks.  
"Hello, Harry," Amy said, standing up and trying to break the tension, "I'm Amy, that's Rory. River is somewhere,"  
Harry ogled at her, and she glared,  
"What?" She asked, "Never seen a Scott before?" Harry snapped his mouth shut and shook his head.  
"Yes," he said, "I mean, no, I mean, argh! I'm Harry," The Doctor came up behind him and clapped him on the back. Before he could say anything, though, Remus came in through the glass doors that lead to the backyard.  
"Alright, Harry," he said, "we're going to head to the safehouse. Now, because you five aren't old enough to apparate, and because of the floo technicalities of last year, we're going to fly,"  
He lead them outside, where there were eight broomsticks, four of which had trunks strapped to them. Remus cast a simple feather charm on Harry's trunk, before tying it to the back of Harry's Firebolt.  
"Alright everyone," Moody said dramatically, "head for the safehouse, and don't stop if one of us is killed," With that, everyone mounted their broomsticks and kicked off.  
And Harry was in heaven. He hadn't flown in months, and it felt absolutely brilliant to be back in the air. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose, before snapping them open and realizing he had no clue where they were going. He looked around and spotted a river bellow him, and Doctor to his left, who was facing backwards and digging through his trunk.  
"Doctor!" he called over towards the boy. He looked up and shot Harry a smile, before going back to his trunk. He heard a groan to his right, and looked over to spot the girl with the huge hair, River, he thought her name was.  
"What is he doing?" Harry called over to her.  
"Oh, who knows," she replied, shooting a glare towards the Doctor, who completely ignored it.  
"Sweetie," she called over, "I think you should look where you're going,"  
"No need, River," the Doctor replied, "I've got everything under control,"  
"Oh," River replied, "good, because for a moment I thought you were flying into that bridge on accident,"  
Quickly, the Doctor spun around and dipped the front of his broomstick downwards simultaneously with everyone else, so as not to cause a huge problem with the traffic and the statue of secrecy. They then flew upwards into the clouds, where the cold mist stung Harry's face, but he was still smiling.  
"You know," the Doctor said, "I once visited a place where there were flying fish. Of course, it was due to the excess amount of water vapor in the clouds and the unusual weightlessness of the fish but still, it was incredible!"  
Harry chose to ignore him.  
oOo  
About an hour later, the African American Man, Kingsley Shacklebolt he had learned his name was, shouted from the head of the group,  
"Start landing! We're here!" Harry didn't want to land, but followed, not wanting to be left behind. They reached the ground, and found themselves in a neighborhood with a U shaped street. There were houses lining the road, but nothing that looked to out of the ordinary. Moody then walked over to him, his staff clunking on the ground, and held out a piece of paper that was folded.  
"Pond, Williams, Song! Get over here!" The three kids followed, leaving the Doctor, who was in the middle of a conversation with Lupin about different types of Lycanthropy victims. Lupin didn't seem to mind too terribly.  
Harry then unfolded the paper, and the four of them read the words written on it.  
The Order of the Phoenix may be found at number 12, Grimmauld Place.  
"What's the Order of the-" Harry began to ask, but he was cut off by Moody.  
"Not here, boy!" he shouted, "wait until we get inside,"

Harry looked up and looked for the address. 10, 11, 13. There was no 12. He looked to his professor for an explanation, but Moody simply said,  
"Where would it be, Mr. Potter?"  
Harry squinted at numbers 11 and 13 again, and suddenly the two houses started to move away from each other to make way for a new one that seemed to be appearing out of nowhere. An iron fence sprang from the ground, and a set of wooden steps appeared, leading up to a black doorway with the number 12 set upon it in silver.  
"But, how?" Harry asked, looking to Moody.  
"The Fidelious charm. That paper was written by Dumbledore, the secret keeper of this place. Only he can allow people into Grimmauld Place,"  
With that, Moody whipped out his wand and set the piece of paper ablaze. Harry quickly dropped it, and he watched as the paper shriveled and burned, curling in on itself until it was nothing but a pile of ash. He looked up again, and saw the Doctor was already at the front door, waving his wand in a gesture to hurry up, and dragging his trunk behind him. Harry stepped forward and up the stairs, his trunk thudding on each one. He then followed the Doctor through the door and into the almost complete darkness of the hallway, the only light coming in from the street lamp outside. He turned around and saw Lupin carrying in Hedwig's cage, and everyone else following, with Moody taking up the rear. As soon as he limped in, he slammed the door, plunging everyone into darkness.

"Darkness," the Doctor said, "why does everyone seem to like darkness? Darkness is bad. Nobody likes darkness! Except for maybe ninjas…"

Moody glared at the boy, before clicking on an old oil lamp that was attached to the wall, and Harry saw Grimmauld Place for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5: Won Won the Prefect

**Okay, guys, I am terribly sorry. For not posting a new chapter sooner. I have been insanely busy, and I'm not going to bore you with a very long excuse. I'll just give you the short version.**

My friends and I are doing an Order of the TARDIS movie and posting it on our YouTube channel. The channel is not launched yet, but I'll give you guys a heads up when it comes into existence. So, I had to basically rewrite everything that I've already written into a script, and warp some things so it includes every character more than it does in the Fanfic. So, I just finished up part one, and part two will be written at a later date. So, yes. Thank you for your patience and cooperation. Now, onto the disclaimer. And you know what, I think that this is going to be my overall disclaimer, I don't think I'm going to put one at the top of every chapter anymore, so yeah. Rory, could you please...

Rory: Oh, um yeah. Sure. PoseidonsWizardingGuardian does not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Grimmauld Place was dark, even with the light on. Strange shadows were cast everywhere, and there was a large black curtain hanging randomly on a wall. He looked up the wooden staircase to see heads of house elves, all chopped off and hung on plaques on the hall. There was a distinct musty scent that made even the toughest wizards slightly wary. The Doctor hummed in annoyance. He obviously hated being in this house. Harry looked down the hallway as he heard padded footsteps, and saw Mrs. Weasley. She looked slightly sunken, as if the year had taken it's toll on her.

"Harry, dear," she said, "so good to see you again," she then turned to the guard, and said, "He arrived a few minutes ago, the meeting has just started, so you can go on in," she then turned back to Harry, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory, and said, "You can go upstairs. Harry, love, Ron and Hermione will tell you everything,"

Well, one shouting match later Harry was satisfied. Ron and Hermione apparently hadn't been allowed to tell Harry anything, which frustrated him more than anything. The Doctor had had to leave the room in the middle of the fight, complaining of a headache, and Amy and Rory had escorted him to the girls' room. Apparently the boys in the relatively same age group all slept in one room, the girls in another. Fred and George had popped in, and Harry had obtained the fact that they were now developing the joke shop products, starting with Extendable Ears. Ginny came in and said it was useless to attempt to get anything, as the door had the Imperturbable Charm on it. Harry hadn't the faintest idea what that actually was, but he didn't particularly care.

Overall, the yelling had lasted maybe twenty minutes, and finally Mrs. Weasley came in, telling them it was time for dinner. The Doctor seemed to be feeling better, and he and his friends joined them in the dining room as well. Harry was particularly ecstatic to discover that he was staying in Sirius' inherited house (though his godfather's parents had the worst taste in style) and that he'd be staying with his godfather for the rest of the summer. He tried to avoid the topic of the dementors and the hearing, and luckily everyone else in the room got that vibe.

That night, Harry went to bed with his mind swimming much less than it had in a month. It had been a (sort of) good day.

The next day found the group in the drawing room, working on decontaminating it. They decided to tackle the curtains first, where a colony of doxies had moved in. Each teen was armed with a squirt bottle of doxycide, and had a piece of cloth over their noses and mouths. They were warned to be careful of the doxies, as they had poisonous bites, but Mrs. Weasley had the antidote if it was needed. Luckily, there were no accidents. They were going to tackle the drawer, but Mrs. Weasley said it was probably a boggart, and they left it alone. It was only a day after the drawing room that the Hogwarts Owls arrived. The four fifth year boys were in their bedroom, when the six tawny owls swooped in, each carrying a letter.

"Oh, hello," The Doctor said, leaning down to inspect the owl that had landed in front of him. The owl hooted gently and nipped the Doctor's fingers softly when the Time Lord began inspecting him. The Doctor grunted in surprise, before noticing the letter tied to the birds tiny feet. He reached down and deftly took it off, looking at the envelope. On the front, in emerald green ink, were the words,

 _The Doctor_

 _Twelve Grimmauld Place_

 _The Third Bedroom_

 _London_

Carefully, the Doctor turned it over and inspected the wax seal. It had a large letter H in the center, and on each corner was either a lion, an eagle, a snake, or a badger. He quickly ripped it open, and counted four sheets of paper. He took them out and unfolded them. One was a list, and the other three were letters. One seemed to be a generic letter, as Harry, Ron, and Rory had them as well, while the other two seemed more personalized. He quickly skimmed the generic one, before throwing on the ground, quickly becoming bored with it. He eagerly began reading one of the other ones. This one said,

 _"Dear Doctor,_

 _I am quite glad to hear of your return to our world, though quite confused. Upon our last visit you said it would be impossible for you to jump into an alternate dimension again. You must tell me how you did it, I would be fascinated to find out._

 _On a different note, I have managed to send out a letter to the rest of the staff, alerting them to our "exchange students" and I would like you to know I have chosen a pen name for you, for I would not like to arouse suspicion. In my letter I sent out, I referred to you as Matt Smith, I hope that is find with you. Also, I am quite aware of the fact that you will need to be sorted, though the sorting hat may be reluctant with you, if you recall your last visit._

 _Also, it will not sort someone twice, so if you and your companions would be able to come out to Hogwarts a week or so early and be sorted, I believe that would relieve some of the confusion with the students. Also, if you would like, you can come out even earlier than that and be back at Grimmauld Place before the start of term, because if I remember correctly, I remember a little boy who was very enthralled with the train and the sweets that it held, though that may be your future and my past. Anyway, if you would send me a reply soon, with your answers on whether or not you will be coming out early, I would be very grateful._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School_

 _Member of the Wizengament_

 _Supreme Mugwump_

The Doctor then shuffled to his third letter, which Rory also had.

 _Dear Mr. Smith,_

 _It has come to my attention that you and three of your schoolmates will be learning at Hogwarts this year, and I would like to be one of the first to say Welcome. I will quickly give you the annual First Year speech, as Headmaster Dumbledore informed me you would be sorted sooner than the others._

 _At Hogwarts, you will be sorted into a house. There are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family._

The Doctor quickly became bored with the letter (he already knew everything) and threw it onto the floor as well. He sighed and lay back on his bed, sitting back up immediately, though, as soon as he heard and exclamation of,

"Bloody Hell!" He searched for the noise and spotted Ron, staring at a badge and a letter that he held in his hand.

"What is it, Ron?" Rory asked. Ron looked up at him.

"What is it? What is it? It's a bleeding Prefects badge!" The redhead exclaimed. Harry looked up, suddenly interested.

"It is?" He asked, "Here, can I look at it?" Ron handed his friend the badge, and the raven haired boy examined it. Unfortunately, Amy, River, and Hermione chose that moment to enter. Hermione gasped when she saw Harry holding the badge.

"Harry!" She said excitedly, "You're a prefect, too?" The four boys then caught sight of the mark of the prefect in the bushy haired girl's hand too.

"It's not mine!" Harry said quickly, shoving the badge back to his friend, "Ron's the prefect!" Hermione shot him a confused glance, like he was playing some sort of joke, then blushed deeply.

"Oh," she said quietly, "Sorry, I thought, well I assumed, I mean, it just seemed like Harry would get the badge, you know," Ron let out a noise that sounded like a mix between a groan and a sigh and said,

"It's fine, Hermione. I mean, I expected Harry to get the badge, too," There was an awkward silence, before a loud CRACK! And the twins appeared in their midst. Almost immediately, the two groaned in perfect sync.

"Oh, come on!" George exclaimed (The Doctor had figured out how to tell them apart)

"Another prefect?" Fred complained.

George sighed, "I guess we'll just have to be good little boys this year, won't we Freddy?"

"Evidently, George," Fred replied. There was suddenly a knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasley's voice drifted through the wood.

"Hello," she said, pushing the door open, "Ginny just got her letter, so I thought I'd check on you few," And that was when she spotted the badge in Ron's hand. Her face broke into a huge smile as she rushed over to her youngest son and gave him a hug.

"Oh, Ron!" She said, "Congratulations! That's everyone in the family!"

"What are George and I?" Fred asked, "Nextdoor neighbors?" No one answered, and Mrs. Weasley continued to fawn over Ron.

"Oh, Ron. Here, I'm going out to Diagon Alley today, is there anything you would like me to get you? When Percy became a prefect we got him Errol," Ron's face lit up, and he eagerly said,

"Could you get me a broomstick? Nothing fancy, how about a Cleansweep? Those were never that bad," Mrs. Weasley smiled and patted her son's head.

"Of course, Ron. Here, you lot each give me your list. I'll get your school supplies for you," Everyone handed her their lists, but she was stopped by the Doctor, Harry, and Hermione. They each handed her their small sacks of money, and told her that if there was extra they would pay her back. Mrs. Weasley smiled at their generosity, and exited the room.

"Can I have an owl?" The Doctor asked innocently.

"No," Amy said. The Doctor pouted, but the Scottish girl held her ground.

Two weeks passed, and it was finally the day before the trial. The four exchanges had put off going to see Dumbledore until the day after, but not until Amy and Rory had managed to convince the Doctor that Harry would need morale support. That night, though, trouble struck Grimmauld Place. For Mrs. Weasley was correct, it was a boggart in the Drawing Room desk. And one unfortunate Time Lord immediately regretted his decision to wait to go to Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6: Horrors and Hippogriffs Pt 1

**Okay, guys, I know this is a shorter chapter, and for that I apologize. I just wanted to make sure I got this up, so that I wouldn't have that huge gap of time again. Chapter 7 is almost done, and, yeah! So, onward!**

It had been a fairly normal day. Fairly normal, except for the fact that everyone was fretting over Harry's trial the next day. And the one who seemed the most nervous was not the boy's designated guardian, (Sirius Black) but his best friend's mother. The woman was beside herself with worry, despite everyone's best antics. Mr. Weasley made her tea, Ginny braided her mother's hair, Fred and George did not pull any pranks, Ron let her keep his prefect badge on hand, and even Rory got in on it, trying to calm her down with techniques he'd learned from being a nurse. He talked about a subject that she loved, he had Mr. Weasley pull out old baby pictures of their children (Remembering to exclude the two albums of Percy's babyhood), he even pulled the Doctor in and had him describe the stars and galaxies they could see through the TARDIS doors.

Nothing seemed to be able to settle her nerves. Even when Hermione reminded her of the loophole in the law for the restriction of underage magic, that it may be used for self defense. Eventually, Mr. Weasley simply took his wife out for a stroll, telling the group not to wait up on them, and that if they were late home, there were leftovers from previous nights in the kitchen for dinner.

With Mrs. Weasley's nervousness gone, it actually seemed to help Harry calm the turmoil that he had been hiding under a collected facade. Because in truth he was nervous. It wasn't Mrs. Weasley's wand on the line, it was his. He had a decent reason to be worried. To pass the time, the group played exploding snap up in Harry's room, and Gobstones. Amy was surprisingly good at both, and continually beat the boys. At least, until River came in and taught them all how it was done.

They passed two hours that way, and then the two Weasleys returned. Mrs. Weasley was much calmer, and almost immediately began busying herself, scolding Mr. Weasley for telling them it was alright to eat leftovers the day before Harry's trial.

The group then returned up to their rooms to finish packing their trunks, where they found the Doctor, who had not come down to greet Mrs. Weasley, sitting with his back against a wall and bouncing a rubber ball off of the opposite. He had everyone's trunks packed, and had even swept the floor and polished the dresser. All in the time the group had been gone. When asked when and how he did he replied,

"I am so bored and so tired of being cooped up! I have to do something, I'm not like you people! How can you sit for days on end without going mad? Well, mad-der." River rolled her eyes and helped him up.

"Come on, Sweetie," she said, "Let's see if the adults will let us outside, maybe we can go on a little stroll," The Doctor perked up, but Amy immediately intervened.

"No," she said, "no flirting, River," River pouted.

"But I'm not flirting," she said, smoothly, before pecking the Doctor on the cheek.

"See!" Amy said, "That is what I"m talking about. I won't allow the two of you outside, alone. Knowing you two, you'll attract some Daleks or something," River rolled her eyes and the Doctor groaned, and slid back to the floor, throwing the ball with more anger than before. That was when Harry had a stroke of brilliance.

"Maybe we can go see Buckbeak," he said.

"Um, who's Buckbeak?" Rory asked.

"Oh, you'll love him!" Hermione said, "Come on!" With that she, Harry, and Ron lead the other four up and into the stairwell. They went up three flights, until they came to a level with only one door. They opened it and went inside, and there sat a beautiful creature. With the head, wings, and front feet of an eagle and the back half of a horse, Buckbeak was truly a gorgeous specimen. The Doctor, seeming to realize what type of creature it was, immediately bowed down, quickly followed by the rest. When Buckbeak bowed in response, the group moved over. Amy caught his sleeve, and asked,

"How did you know to bow to him?" The Doctor smirked,

"I speak everything, Pond. I simply heard him say, 'Bow down to me, puny mortals' and complied" Amy rolled her eyes, and walked towards the magnificent creature. Buckbeak lay back down, and they began petting his feathers.

"I'd love to take him for a spin," River said, admiring his wings.

"Yeah, well that's not going to happen for a while. You are officially petting a fugitive hippogriff," said a voice from the doorway. The group turned around to see Sirius standing there.

"And, that is different from living in a fugitive's house how?" Amy asked. Sirius smirked, but didn't answer. He bowed slightly, walking forward when Buckbeak dipped his head in response. Suddenly, the Doctor jumped to his feet.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I have some things to work on. I will see you all at dinner," and he sprinted out of the room. Ron began to call after him, attempting to ask what, but Rory stopped him.

"Just don't" he said, "it won't do anything,"

Hours past and evening rolled around. The six walked downstairs, and found everyone gathered in the kitchen, everyone, that is, except for the Doctor. Mrs. Weasley was serving bowls of soup, at looked creamy and delicious. The group sat down together, and looked at the empty chair on Rory's right.

"So, where's the Doctor?" Sirius asked, looking at the empty seat.

"I don't know, he probably lost track of time," Amy replied.

And that was when they heard the scream

.


	7. Chapter 7: Horrors and Hippogriffs Pt 2

The scream was bloodcurdling, prolonged, and familiar yet strangely alien to those who recognized it.

"Doctor!" River, Amy, and Rory said almost simultaneously. They stood up, their wooden chairs scraping against the floor, and sprinted out, Rory almost tripping on the legs of everyone else's chairs, yet not caring. The scream paused for a moment, before returning with as much strength as before, hitting the three with the full force of a school bus. They followed the terrible noise up three flights of stairs, running on full adrenaline. They burst through the door of the drawing room, and were frozen with the sight. A tall man, with a brown suit, a long trench coat, and messy brunette hair that stuck up everywhere. He was glaring at something in the corner, but the group didn't notice the small trembling bundle in the corner.

"You," the man said, "you let them burn! You killed them all! You are the most feared being in the universe! Because you are an oncoming storm, you are a hurricane! A hurricane that destroys everything in its path, and leaves nothing but desolation in its wake,"

Then the man transformed into a shorter one, with a black leather jacket and short black hair.

"Rose," he said, "you were the one who left Rose. You died for her, and then you abandoned her," the man then changed into what must have once been a glorious city, but was in ruin. Children in strange clothing ran through the streets screaming.

"2.47 billion," said the voice of the first man, "and you killed them all. All 2.47 billion children of Gallifrey,"

"I'm sorry!" Said an unsteady voice from the corner, and the group, now including the entire residence of Grimmauld Place, turned to look at the shaking form in the corner. His hair had lost its usual silly floof, and now lay flat and desolate across his face. Amy began to move towards him, but froze when she saw the next form the vile thing took. It was her, her in her adult form, but the scene was wrong. It was so wrong. She lay on the floor, unmoving. Her red hair tinted by blood, and the same substance flowing from her mouth and eyes. She was bleeding everywhere, from a slash in her stomach, a bone protruding out of her arm, the lower half of her left leg, not even connected to her body. Suddenly, the Amy took a shuddering breath.

"Raggedy man," she croaked out, "you left me,"

"No!" The Doctor let out a heart wrenching scream and crawled over to her, only as soon as his finger laced with hers, she dissolved. And was suddenly replaced by a dead and bloody Rory, which turned into a dead and bleeding River, which was replaced by a pile of corpses. Amy recognized herself, her husband, and her daughter, but no one else. But the Doctor obviously did, and he screamed. He grabbed two fistfuls of his hair, and yelled so many names at the top of his lungs. Only Amy didn't recognize any of them. Suddenly, from the bottom of the pile, a girl with short black hair and a sweater emerged.

"Grandfather," she said, before she too dropped dead like the rest. This was the last straw for the doctor, who stood too quickly and stumbled into the dresser behind him, the mirror that was sitting atop it tumbling and shattering over his head. He tried to push himself up off the floor, only to have the glass shards grind into his hands. He screamed again, and began chanting names as he pulled the glass from his hands.

"This is for Susan" he said, "and this is for Ian. This is for Barbara, this is for Vicki," with every name, he removed another shard.

"Steven, Katarina, Sarah, Dodo, Polly, Ben, Jamie, Victoria," he was moving fast, so fast. They tried to move towards him, but the creature, or thing, or whatever it was blocked their way, making a solid wall. When all the glass was removed, the doctor stood again, but merely slipped and fell, catching himself with his hands once again, and screaming as more glass dug into his palms.

"Zoe, Liz, Joe, Sarah Jane, Harry, Leela, both Romanas, Adric, Nyssa, Tegan, Turlough, Peri, Mel, Ace, Grace, Rose, Mickey, Jack, Martha, Donna,"

"Riddikulus!" Roared Lupin, before the boy could do any more damage to himself, and the pile of bodies disappeared, instead turning into a silvery orb hanging in the air. The werewolf once again chanted the spell, and the moon exploded into a pile of silvery glitter. Almost immediately, Amy, Rory, and River ran over to the Doctor, who was now laying in a pool of his own blood. He didn't look up at the sound of their approaching footfalls, instead curling further in on himself and squeezing his eyes shut. Amy reached out to grab his hand, but he recoiled.

"Dead!" He shouted, "They're all dead! And it's all my fault!"

"No, it's not, Doctor," Rory said, "We're still here," the Doctor shook his head.

"It's just a trick," he said, "a cruel, despicable trick. And I deserve it,"

"No, Doctor," River said, "You don't deserve any of it," before anyone could say anything else, the rest of the group was upon them. Mr. Weasley scooped him up in his arms, causing the boy to scream and fight.

"NO!" He shouted, "NO, LEAVE ME! I WANT TO DIE! JUST LET ME DIE! I SHOULD HAVE BURNED WITH GALLIFREY! I LET THEM ALL DIE ALONE!" The Doctor struggled and kicked, and managed to make one of his fists connect with Mr. Weasley's jaw. The man nearly dropped him, and it was just enough of a hesitation for the Doctor to push himself the rest of the way down, and pull his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket. He held it threateningly out in front of it, wincing as the metal touched his wounds, aiming it at anyone who came near. It was only when he turned to Amy, Rory, and River, that he froze. His eyes widened, and he dropped the tool, before sinking to his knees and hiding his face in his hands. They dripped blood that mingled with the tears that were now pouring from his eyes.

"Oh, Doctor," Amy said, running over and embracing the Time Lord. Rory came in behind, rubbing his friend's back in a comforting way he had learned as a nurse, and River squeezed his hand. Mrs. Weasley let out one sob, before coming over and hugging the four in a motherly fashion.


	8. Chapter 8: The Sorting

**Oh my goodness, it has been literal months since I updated! I am so sorry, guys! But we just had our school testing and I was missing some work in some classes and I just got extremely busy! Also, to my readers of Poisoned Blood, I know! I was supposed to take it down and put up Blue Moon in February! I have just been really distracted! Enough to with the excuses, though, and onward with the story!**

The four children (though they weren't really children) sat on the train that was chugging steadily to Hogwarts. They had left early in the morning after congratulating Harry on his victory at the trial, and were now steadily making their way towards a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Three of the residents of compartment 221 were staring at the fourth, who was playing with his sonic screwdriver like a little kid. His arms were wrapped in bandages, since he declined the use of magic to heal himself, and his hair was quaffed up like usual. Finally, one of the students decided to speak up.

"So, Doctor," Amy asked, "if you don't mind me asking, where did you put the TARDIS?" The Doctor closed his sonic and looked up at her, as a huge grin spread over his face and he hopped up.

"Excellent question, Pond!" He said excitedly. He pointed up to his blue trunk and said,

"It's in there!" Amy looked at him quizzically.

"It's a bigger on the inside trunk!" The Doctor continued, "I call it my Shrinky dinky teeny weeny trunk! It's sort of like when you vaccuum pack something, except it's not. Stop imagining a vaccuum packing thing," he then plopped back down and resumed play with his screwdriver.

"But Sweetie," River said, "before you go back to acting like a child, I have a question. London doesn't have magic, our world doesn't have magic. How is there magic?" The doctor smiled again and leapt up.

"Well, you see River, we aren't on our world! Or our version of our world! The TARDIS got forced through a sliver in the universe, a small gap that allowed us to enter another dimension! Here, there is just a slight difference, like a popular book series being real!" He said.

"Um, Doctor," Rory said, "you may not have noticed, but we're not witches and wizards"

"No you're not," the Doctor agreed, "well, I mean you weren't, but you are now. It's an extremely recessive gene, but the TARDIS has particles within it from every planet and every Galaxy and every universe. So, all those fumes that were released played with your DNA and voila! Magic!"

DoooWeeeOoooooWeeeOoooOooooWeeeOoooOoooWeeeOoooOooWeeeOooo

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade at about 6 in the evening. An elderly man dressed in deep purple robes with a hat covered in stars stood on the platform, peering over his half-moon spectacles at the marvelous train. One of the doors on the cars slid open and a fifteen year old girl with red hair stepped out, followed by a boy with brownish blonde hair, a girl with hair that could best even Hermione Granger's, and a boy wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie. The bow tie boy looked his way and smiled hugely. He ran his way and planted himself in front of the old wizard.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!"he said, "Wonderful to see you again, Albie! It's been years! Well, years for me! Decades for you!" Albus cracked a smile.

"Wonderful to see you again too, Doctor, my old friend," he said, as the rest of the group came over.

"Albus, these are my Ponds, Amy and Rory, and this is my… River," the Doctor said, moving his hands around a lot as he spoke. Dumbledore shook each of their hands in turn, before gesturing behind him, where one of the carriages stood, waiting for them to boards. The Doctor eagerly scampered over, followed soon by the other three and Dumbledore. They all clambered aboard and the carriage began to move.

"So, my friend," Dumbledore said, "how many regenerations has it been?"

"Well, since last time I think it's only been one, unless future me came by," he said, "and if a future me did come by, please don't tell me. I want it to be a surprise for now me!"

Dumbledore smiled as the Doctor and his three companions recounted their tales of what they had been up to for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived at the castle, they were greeted by Professor McGonagall, who stood straight-backed and with a firm expression on her face. The carriage came to a stop, and the Doctor leapt out, already bored. Amy and River hurried after him, and Rory rolled his eyes.

"Does he… Do that often now?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Rory.

"You have no idea," Rory replied, shaking his head slightly. Dumbledore chuckled lightly and lead the way into the castle. They walked through the halls, making small conversation, and to a stone gargoyle, sitting near the wall.

"Password?" The gargoyle asked.

"Lemon drops," Dumbledore said, and the gargoyle leapt out of the way, revealing a doorway with a spiral staircase. Rory took a stepped onto one of the steps, and it immediately started moving, spiraling up towards the ceiling. The stairs then stopped moving in front of a door, which Rory pushed open to reveal a magnificently grand room.

Directly in front of him was a desk, with a plush chair behind it, and there were shelves and tables lining the room covered in an assortment of odd objects. On the walls were many, possibly hundreds, of portraits of witches and wizards and they were… Snoring? Yes, the portraits on the wall were all snoring, though Rory was fairy certain they were faking being asleep.

"I see that the Doctor has wandered off," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye that indicated he wasn't surprised. He stepped over to his fireplace and grabbed a small pot off a table. Dipping his hand in, he pulled out a fistful of sparkling powder, which he then threw into the fire, turning it green and causing it to rocket high up into the chimney.

"Minerva's office," he said, and then waited. The flames turned back to red, only this time they took the form of an elderly woman's face. She was tight lipped and worked rectangular spectacles.

"Yes, what do you need Albus?" She said, and Rory jumped.

"Minerva, it seems that one of our exchanges has wandered off, taking two of the others with him. Will you inform the staff to keep an eye out for Mr. Matt Smith, Miss Amy Pond, and Miss River Song?" Dumbledore replied.

"Yes, of course. Though I am wondering how you lost them already. They haven't been here more than ten minutes, have they?" the face, Minerva, said

"Questions that can hopefully be answered when they are found. Thank you, Minerva," Dumbledore answered, and the flames turned back into flames.

Fifteen minutes later a tall man with long black, greasy hair, black robes, and a hooked nose stepped in, followed by the Doctor, Amy, and River.

"Headmaster," the man said.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore said, "how very good of you to find our missing guests,"

The man inclined his head slightly and the three behind him moved over to Rory.

"Yes," the man said, "they were in my classroom, and the boy was rummaging through my supplies,"

"For the last time, I wasn't rummaging. I was looking," the Doctor said, crossing his arms and turning away slightly. The man, Severus, scowled.

"With your permission headmaster, I will take my leave," he said.

"Ah, yes. That would be for the best, I believe. I must have some quality time with the new students before I send them to their new head of house. Which could be you," Dumbledore said. Snape looked like that was the last thing he wanted, and left.

Dumbledore then walked over to a shelf and took down an old wizard hat with many patches and frayed ends.

"This," he said, "is the Sorting Hat. It will place you in your houses. Doctor, you have already been sorted, if I remember correctly. Which house were you in?"

Before the Doctor could answer, however, a tear at the brim of the hat opened,

"You," it said, and it seemed to fold into a glare.

"Yes, hi, hello!" The Doctor replied, waving at the hat.

"I remember you! The student who wouldn't fit into any of the houses," the hat continued.

"Yes, but you put me into Gryffindor, didn't you?" The doctor continued.

"Grudgingly," the hat admitted. The Doctor looked ready to continue but the door to his office opened and a tall, strict looking woman with a pair of spectacles and her grey hair tucked up in a bun.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore greeted the woman warmly, "we were just about to sort these three," he gestured to all the student's except the Doctor. Professor McGonagall eyed them all for a moment before saying,

"Sorting the students is my job, Albus," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I'm terribly sorry, my dear Minerva. But, you will be glad to know there is a new Gryffindor!" He said. The Doctor held up his hand.

"Yes, hi, hello. That's me!" McGonagall looked at him for a moment before asking,

"And you are…"

"Smith, Matt Smith. Or the Doctor. Actually, yeah. Forget that first part, just call me the Doctor," he said. McGonagall stared at him for a moment longer before snatching the sorting hat off the desk, where Dumbledore had placed it when no one was looking, and had Amy sit down on one of the chair that faced Dumbledore's desk. She then placed that hat on Amy's head. A moment later, the hat opened its mouth.

"Gryffindor!" It shouted, and Amy stood. Next, River sat. The hat took a good long while with her, and the girl squirmed uncomfortably a few times. Who knew what memories that old piece of clothing was accessing.

"Gryffindor," it said, much less enthusiastically than it had for Amy. Next was Rory, who sat down with a look on his face that very much said he would rather not.

"Huff- no, wait. No, not Hufflepuff," the hat said after a moment, and was quiet for a bit longer, thinking and searching.

"Gryffindor!" It eventually shouted. McGonagall took the hat off of his head and placed it on a shelf.

"Follow me," she said, leading them out of the office. Dumbledore shouted a goodbye to them as they went down the stairs, and the Doctor waved merrily. McGonagall lead them through the corridors, drawing the attention of the pictures. The pictures that could move… And talk. They passed many suits of armor and saw what looked like classrooms, but they didn't get a time to take a proper look. Eventually, they were lead up a staircase (River was leading, and got stuck in a trick stair which the rest of them jumped over [the Doctor laughed at her for it but was sorry for it when she sent a glare that promised punishment later]) The went down another corridor and ended up facing a portrait of a large woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" The lady asked.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," McGonagall said, before turning to the Doctor and his companions, "You'd better remember that, it's your only way in and out,"

She then lead them inside and said, "Girls, your dormitory is up to the right, boys, yours is to the left. Your trunks and things should already be there," She began to leave, but right before exiting through the portrait hole she turned, cast them a very subtle smile, and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts,"


	9. Chapter 9: Arrival and Singing

**Okay guys, I'm super excited (and I hope this makes up for my not posting as often as I should) but this is my LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Yes, it is! Over 3,000 words in it! Please tell me what you think of it, and enjoy the story!**

Harry spit the Mimbulus Mimbletonia Stinksap out of his mouth and wiped off his glasses.

"Sorry, guys," Neville said, setting down the plant he had poked on the floor of the compartment.

"It's alright, Neville," Ginny said. Luna's eyebrows were furrowed as she tried to clean the slimy substance off of her magazine, the Quibbler. Harry was already having a rotten day, and he was really upset that Neville had to go and show them his new plant's "amazing trick." What made it worse was Cho Chang chose that moment to open the compartment door.

"Oh, hi, Harry," she said, a look of revolt and confusion evident on her face as she took in the scene. The smell of the pus alone was enough to drive anyone away.

"Um, this doesn't seem like a good time," she said, slowly closing the door, "I'll just… Come back later, then,"

"Oh, great," Harry said when the door was shut and her footsteps were heard fading away. "That's just wonderful," Ginny took out her wand.

"Scourgify," she said, flicking it. The Stinksap vanished.

Another hour passed and finally Ron and Hermione arrived, missing the food trolley. Harry, Ginny, and Neville had finished their Pumpkin pasties and were busy swapping Chocolate Frog cards when the compartment door slid open and they walked in, accompanied by Crookshanks and a shrilly hooting Pigwidgeon in his cage.

"I am starving," Ron said, stowing Pigwideon next to Hedwig and grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry, throwing himself into the seat next to him. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head, and leaned back with his eyes closed as though he had a very exhausting morning.

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each House, one boy and one girls," Hermione said.

"And you'll never guess who's a Slytherin prefect," Ron said, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Hmm. How about Malfoy?" Harry said, pretending to think about it.

"Of course," said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the frog into his mouth and taking another.

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," Hermione said viciously, "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll…"

"Who's Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," said Ron thickly.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," said Hermione.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," Luna said from behind them, deeply immersed in The Quibbler.

"Uh, yeah," Harry said, "I know I did,"

"She didn't enjoy it very much," Luna continued, "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded. I don't like dancing very much," They were quiet for a moment.

Ron checked his watch and said, "We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something,"

"Ron!" Hermione said sharply, "We're not supposed to abuse our position,"

"Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all," Ron said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So you're going to descend to his level?"

"No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine,"

"For heaven's sake, Ron -"

"I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing," Ron lowered his voice to a grunt, imitating Goyle, and said, "I… Must… Not… Look… Like… A … Baboon's… Backside,"

Everyone laughed, but Luna Lovegood laughed so hard her magazine slipped off her lap. Harry picked it up off the ground and saw the table of contents, an article immediately caught his eye. Sirius Black: Villain or Victim?

"Can I look at this?" He asked Luna. She nodded and he flicked to the page next to the article title.

SIRIUS - Black As He's Painted?

Notorious Mass Murderer OR Innocent Singing Sensation?

For fourteen years Sirius Black has been believed guilty of the mass murder of twelve innocent Muggles and one wizard. Black's audacious escape from Azkaban two years ago has led to the widest Manhunt ever conducted by the Ministry of Magic. None of us have ever questioned that he deserves to be recaptured and handed back to the dementors.

BUT DOES HE?

Startling new evidence has recently come to light that Sirius Black may not have committed the crimes for which he was sent to Azkaban. In fact, says Doris Purkiss, of 18 Acanthia Way, Little Norton, Black may not even have been present at the killings.

"What people don't realize is that Sirius Black is a false name," says Mrs. Purkiss. "The man people believe to be Sirius Black is actually Stubby Boardman, lead singer of the popular singing group The Hobgoblins, who retired from public life after being struck in the ear by a turnip at a concert in Little Norton Church hall nearly fifteen years ago. I recognized him the moment I saw his picture in the paper. Now, Stubby couldn't possibly have committed those crimes, because on the day in question he happened to be enjoying a romantic candlelit dinner with me. I have written to the Minister of Magic and am expecting him to give Stubby, alias Sirius, a full pardon any day now,"

Harry stared at the page for a moment, wondering if the Quibbler printed spoof items, but a brief glance at the other articles told him otherwise.

"Anything good in there?" Ron asked as Harry closed the magazine and handed it back to Luna.

"Of course not," Hermione said scathingly, "The Quibbler is nothing but rubbish, everyone knows that,"

"Excuse me," Luna said, her voice immediately losing it's dreamy quality, "My father's the editor,"

"Oh," Hermione said, looking embarrassed, "Well… It's got some interesting… I mean, it's quite…"

Luna glared at her coldly and began reading again, turning to page fifty-seven and turning it upside down, disappearing behind it.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the sky grew dark.

"We'd better change," said Hermione, glancing out the window, "We'll be arriving soon," They each threw on their robes and waited. As soon as the train stopped Ron and Hermione exited the carriage, as they were supposed to be supervising. The rest of the group left a minute later, and stepped out onto the crowded platform. Harry waited for a moment, listening for a familiar rough voice to call, "Firs' years over here, Firs' years," but it didn't come. Instead, a quite different voice, a brisk female one, was calling, "First years line up over here, please! All first years to me," A lantern came swinging into view and Harry saw by its light the prominent chin and severe haircut of Professor Grubbly-Plank, the witch who had taken over Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class for a while the previous year.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked out loud.

"I don't know," Ginny replied, "but we'd better move, otherwise there might not be any empty carriages,"

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, and together he, Luna, Ginny, and Neville set out through the station, all the while looking for their half giant friend. They eventually made it to the path where the carriages were parked and Harry froze. Because there wasn't empty space in front of the carriages, oh no, there was something else. Black, skeletal horses with glowing eyes were whinnying and snorting, pawing at the ground and tossing their manes.

"What're those?" Harry said, Hermione and Ron finally catching up with them.

"What are what?" Ron asked.

"The things pulling the carriages,"

"Harry," Hermione said, "there's nothing pulling the carriages," Harry gaped at them. How could they not see the giant horses standing less than two meters away from them?

"Come on, let's just get in," Ron said.

"Don't worry," Luna said as she walked past Harry, "I can see them, too," Harry looked at her curiously for a moment, before deciding to let the matter drop and climb into the carriage. He would ask Hagrid about the creatures after the feast, surely his friend would be there then.

The ride up to the castle was slow and no one felt like talking much. Luna was once more immersed in her magazine, wearing a strange pair of glasses she called "Spectrospecs," Neville was holding his plant tightly, stroking it a bit, Ron kept readjusting his Prefect badge and Hermione was casting worried glances at Harry.

Finally, they arrived at the gates, and the group jumped down and hurried into the castle with the he rest of the crowd. There was much talking and joyful faces, and the Great Hall was crowded with students. Harry immediately glanced at the table, but was once again disappointed with the absence of the large figure of Hagrid. They were just looking for a place to sit when they heard a joyous exclamation from Hermione, who pointed down the Gryffindor table. There sat the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River, the Doctor waving enthusiastically in their direction. Harry's smile fell a bit when he saw the Doctor's sleeve on his robe slip, revealing the bandages beneath, but he quickly brushed that thought off. He was in no mood to remember the large pile of bodies that had appeared. They took their seats next to the exchanges, each congratulating them on making Gryffindor.

"The thing wanted to put me in Slytherin!" River exclaimed, "but a few well placed death threats had it changing its mind rather quick," Harry hoped she was joking. A quick look at Ron and Hermione told him they were thinking the same thing.

A moment later, the door to the Great Hall swung open, and Professor McGonagall lead in a group of terrified looking first years. She stopped them in the middle of the aisle and continued herself to the front, where the Sorting Hat was sitting atop a stool. Harry waited a moment, preparing for the hat's song, and finally the tear on the brim of the clothing piece opened and the words flew out,

In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build a teach!"

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be decided

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach all those whose

Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "we'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,"

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same."

These diffences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A House in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

We're taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the Houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seems the school

Must meet an early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

We're whittled down to three

Have the houses been United

As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still i worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from writhing

I have told you, I have warned you….

Let the Sorting now begin.

Harry didn't pay very much attention during the Sorting, he was too busy contemplating the hat's mysterious song. "Though condemned I am to split you still I worry that it's wrong," had the Sorting Hat always believed that splitting up the kids was a terrible idea? If so, why hadn't he said anything to any of the headmasters? And did the hat really want some bonding time between Slytherin and Gryffindor? He thought about this for quite a while, at least until the sorting ended and Dumbledore stood. The hall fell quite quickly and waited for their headmaster to speak.

"To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands, welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" He said. Harry was instantly grateful that Dumbledore had decided to wait to give his long speech until later, because he was starving! The chocolate frogs he had had on the way in were in no way an adequate substance for the day. There were roast and turkeys, potatoes, carrots, boats of gravy, all sorts of delicious foods. And then, directly in front of the doctor was… A plate of fish fingers and a bowl of custard. The boy was happily scooping up the custard with his fish fingers and eating them, Amy looking at him with a spark of amusement in her eyes and Rory with his head in his hands, though he was shaking with laughter at the wild stares the Doctor was attracting. Not to mention he would take several bites at a time, causing his cheeks to puff out and Hermione to continually hand him napkins, she covering her own mouth. Eventually, the plates cleared away. Harry had had his fill but Ron looked very annoyed at having his dinner taken away prematurely. Dumbledore stood up once more and cleared his throat.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students-and a few of our older students ought to know that too. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the found hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,"There was a polite applause, and Dumbledore continued,

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

"Hem, hem," Dumbledore was interrupted by Professor Umbridge, who stood up and smiled, though it did not reach her eyes. She had a very toad like appearance and was dressed in pink head-to-toe, even a pink little bow sitting atop her curly brown hair, looking very much like a fly. Dumbledore gazed at her curiously while the students murmured about how Dumbledore was never interrupted.

Dumbledore, however, simply said, "I believe Professor Umbridge wishes to say a few words."

Umbridge walked forward, and said, "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me. I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan" Harry heard Parvarti Patil say from farther down the table. Apparently, Umbridge heard as well and her face scrunched up in momentary frustration, before it smoothed out and she continued.

"Hem, hem. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honored by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested tradition s often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…

"Bla Bla Bla. Can we get some food back out here, please?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, a teacher is speaking," Rory said.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, but she isn't saying anything useful. Just a load of government mumbo jumbo,"

Hermione glared at him and said, "Doctor, this might be important!"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Or, it could just be a load of junk," she said. On the other side of the Great Hall Luna had gotten out the Quibbler and continued reading.

Ul at the Teacher's table, Umbridge was still speaking, "Because some changes will be for the better, while other will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned., Let us move forward, then into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited," she finally finished and sat back down

"Finally." Amy said.

Dumbledore, who had apparently sat down, stood back up, and continued with his own speech, "Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating. Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating." Hermione said.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it? That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy." Ron said.

Hermione said, "I said illuminating, not enjoyable. It explained a lot."

"Did it?" Harry asked, "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle." Hermione said.

"Was there?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and asked, "How about 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged' How about 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited?',

"Well, what does that mean?" Ron asked, his eyes lighting up momentarily as the desserts appears on the table and he immediately began loading his plate with food.

"I'll tell you what it means." Hermione said, "It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."


	10. Chapter 10: Dormitory Arguments

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry this chapter is shorter than usual, I just though I'd better post something, and I feel like this chapter has a good ending. Anyway, I would appreciate it very much if someone would, I don't know, quite possibly review? Yeah, a review would be nice. That way I would know people were actually reading, and would try to put out new chapters faster. Especially since I have a really fun idea for both an Avengers story and a Sherlock story. So, yeah. Enjoy la chapter!**

Rory didn't like how Harry was acting. For some reason, something about the boy just seemed… Off. Unfortunately (and this wasn't the Doctor's fault, not really) the TARDIS was using her psychic ability to block their memories of what happened in the Harry Potter books after book 4. It was getting quite frustrating, especially considering they were some of his favorite books of all time.

When the Great Hall was dismissed to go up to their dormitories, Harry was gone in a flash. He obviously wanted to avoid all interaction he could with other students, and Rory could understand why. They were all giving Harry looks of either fear or hate. Why, when the first years had walked by, all Harry had done was smile kindly at them and some of them had immediately cowered away.

Amy grabbed his hand and yanked him up. They were following the Doctor and River back up to the dormitory. He could hear the two of them arguing about who-knew-what, though he often heard the word, "Sweetie" "TARDIS," and "Shut up!"

Amy's hand was entwined in his own, and she was chatting good-naturedly with Ron. They walked up the staircases, jumping over the trick step that disappeared, and strolled through the hallways, getting many, "Hello,"s, and "How do you do?"s from the moving pictures. They made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and Hermione, who had lead the First Years, said the password loud enough so the entire crowd could hear it and use it later on. They walked through the portrait hole as the painting swung open and into the warm, crowded common room.

Already gathered around the table were Fred and George and their posse, the twins displaying their fine workmanship that were the pranking tools. The Doctor stood right next to a black boy, who the girl next to him called "Lee" and began inspecting a box of Nosebleed Nuggets. Rory smirked slightly at this. He then tried to stifle a yawn, realizing it had been a very long day.

He pecked Amy lightly on the cheek before saying, "I'm going to head up to bed. Who knows how early the Doctor will wake us up in the morning," Amy nodded, kissing him in response before running over to the Doctor who had opened one of the unlabeled boxes on the table.

Rory headed towards the staircase and slowly made his way up, the noise from the common room finally starting to fade as he pushed open a door at the top labeled "Fifth Year."

"-believes the Daily Prophet?" He Harry say as he entered the Dormitory. Inside were three boys, Harry and two others. "She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"

"Yeah, something like that," one of the other boys, the one with a Scottish accent, said as he looked up from where his clothes were folded on his bed. Ron recognized the two boys immediately, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

Harry made a low growl, somewhere between distressed and angry, and climbed onto his bed, ferociously pulling the hangings closed around him.

"Look," Seamus ventured on quietly, "What did happen that night when… You know, when… With Cedric Diggory and all?" Dean and Ron froze, both realizing this probably struck a chord with Harry.

"What're you asking me for?" Harry retorted, "Just read the Daily Prophet like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all that you need to know."

"Don't you have a go at my mother!" Snapped Seamus.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!" Harry replied.

"Back off, Harry," Rory said, moving towards the bed with the curtains drawn. "You can't just talk to people like that!"

"I'll talk to people however I want!" Harry said, and Rory could tell his temper was rising fast, especially when he threw back the curtains and snatched his wand off the bedside table. "If anyone's got a problem sharing a dormitory with me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved, stop your mummy worrying -"

"Leave my mother out of this, Potter!"

"What's going on?" A voice shouted from the entryway as Ron appeared. His wide eyes traveled from Harry, who was kneeling on his bed with his wand pointing at Seamus, to Seamus, who was standing there with his fists raised.

"He's having a go at my mother!" Seamus yelled.

"What?" Ron said, "Harry wouldn't do that - we met your mother and like her…."

"That's before she started believing every word the stinking Daily Prophet writes about me!" Said Harry at the top of his voice.

"Oh," Ron said, comprehension dawning on his face. Rory walked towards the redhead and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. This was a tense and stressful situation, after all.

"You know what?" Seamus said heatedly, casting Harry a venomous look, "He's right, I don't want to share a dormitory with him anymore, he's a madman!"

"That's out of order, Seamus," said Ron who's ears were starting to glow red, always a dangerous sign.

"Out of order, am I?" Shouted Seamus, who in contrast with Ron was turning paler. "You believe all the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who, do you, you reckon he's telling the truth?"

"Yeah I do!" Ron replied angrily.

"Then you're mad too!" Seamus said in disgust.

"Yeah? Well unfortunately for you, pal, I'm also a prefect!" Ron said as he jabbed himself in the chest with a finger. "So unless you want detention, watch your mouth!"

Seamus looked for a few seconds as though detention would be a reasonable price to pay to say what was going through his mind; but with a noise of contempt he turned around and threw himself onto his bed, drawing the curtains around him.

Ron let out a sigh, and at the same time a pair of rushed footsteps were heard. The Doctor burst into the dormitory, robes gone, bow tie undone, and a huge smile on his face.

"Did someone say madman?" He asked.


	11. Chapter 11: Bat-Faced Snape

**Hello everyone! I know that it has been forever since I last updated, and I would like to apologize (Hopefully a chapter with 1,000 more words than I usually write will do)**

 **All of you wonderful commenters, followers, and favoriters have a right to know why. Well, hopefully you know, but there has been a lot, and I mean _A lot_ going on in my Fandoms as of late. Sherlock and the Abominable Bride episode (Yes I know that was months ago, but it was a big deal!) Captain America: Civil War, The new season of Race to the Edge, and not to mention Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, _and_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them! Plus, Rick Riordan put out a new book.**

 **I also don't have a structured writing schedule or a lot of free time to write (I was just away from home for a week) So, yeah.**

 **Like I said before, I'm sorry. And I'm hoping to update this more often, and to everyone who read Poison Blood and is waiting for the new story, I'm sorry. It will be up, I promise.**

 **Also, in the future there may be some more random one shots and drables because they are a lot of fun to write and sometimes they just come to me. So, yeah.**

 **Onwards with the story!**

Harry woke up the next morning to a rustling of cloth and hushed, arguing voices around him. He pulled back his curtain to reveal the Doctor, Rory, Ron, Neville, and Dean all working as quietly as they could to get ready. Seamus had obviously already headed down, probably trying to avoid Harry.

"Harry!" The Doctor exclaimed as soon as he spotted the tired wizard. Harry hadn't slept well that night. He was once again plagued with memories of the Triwizard Tournament. Rory sent a glare at the Doctor.

"Don't think this conversation is over," he said, before turning back to his trunk. The Doctor stuck his tongue out at his back before turning back to Harry.

"Don't mind him," he said, "He's just grumpy because he misses his girlfriend. Anyway, how did you sleep last night? Not well, I gather. Well, more I know. Thrashing about in your covers, debated waking you up. Chose against it, what with classes and everything," Harry didn't say anything. He had learned that the Doctor rarely slept while at Grimmauld Place, so the fact that he noticed Harry's strange sleeping habits didn't surprise him. What did surprise him, though, was that on closer inspection he noticed that dark circles were beginning to rim the bottom of the other boy's eyes. Strange, he thought.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said from his side, causing Harry to look up at the taller redhead. "I don't want to be late for breakfast," Harry nodded and quickly changed into his robes. They were downstairs in ten minutes, and the Doctor had not stopped talking for one second of it. Actually, the Doctor and Rory were filling every moment with noise. They were arguing over… Something, but Harry couldn't quite tell what it was. In his defense, he was still half asleep, though he did catch the words, "Younger," "Sleep" "Fool," "Nurse" and "Physiology," He didn't pry, though. This was a mystery for another day, a day that didn't involve worrying about classes.

They met up with Hermione, River, and Amy down in the Common Room and headed out to breakfast. The ceiling of the Great Hall was dark and gloomy, reflecting Harry's emotions perfectly. Occasionally, a low rumble of thunder swept through the hall, but not much else. When Professor McGonagall handed out the schedules, though, Ron dropped his fork back onto his plate.

"Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed, "Can you believe the day we have? History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense against the Dark Arts! Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that toad Umbridge! I wish Fred and George would hurry up with those Skiving Snackboxes! This is the worst Monday ever!"

"Doth mine ears deceive me?" George said, suddenly appearing over Ron's left soldier.

"Or does the ickle li'l prefect want to skip classes?" Fred said, appearing to the right.

"Look at this schedule! This has got to be in the league for worst-day-back ever!" Ron exclaimed. George nodded thoughtfully for a moment.

"Fair point, little bro," he said, "Tell you what, we'll give you a pack of Nosebleed Nuggets cheap!" Ron narrowed his eyes and looked skeptically up at his brother.

"Why cheap?" He asked.

"Because we haven't figured out how to reverse it yet," Fred answered, "So you'll keep bleeding and bleeding until you dry out!"

"Uh, I'll pass," Ron said. Fred shrugged.

"Your loss," he said and the twins walked away to sit with Lee Jordan.

"Hey," Amy said, drawing the attention of the group "So last night in the common room I was talking to the twins and their friends and they said Fifth years was a nightmare. Do you think it's true?"

"Bound to be, isn't it?" Ron said "O.W.L.s are really important, affect the jobs you can apply for and everything. We get career advice, too, from the teachers later this year. Bill told me. So you can choose which N.E.W.T classes you take,"

"D'you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked the group as he put jam onto his toast.

"Not really," Ron said, "Except…. Well…."

"What?" Harry urged him on.

"Well, I think it'd be cool to be an Auror," Ron finally said. Next to him the Doctor broke into a grim and looped one arm around the taller boy's neck.

"An Auror? Sounds fantastic! Saving people, catching bad guys, secret messages! Just fantastic!" He said. Ron grinned sheepishly."

"Yeah," he said, "But they're, like, the elite. You've got to be really good. What about you, 'Mione?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I want to do something worthwhile."

"An Auror's worthwhile," River said from where she sat across from Hermione, "Fighting, crime scenes, the works,"

"Yes, it is. But it's not the only worthwhile thing," Hermione said, "I mean, if I could take S.P.E.W. Further…"

Harry and Ron carefully avoided looking at her. The group took a few more minutes to finish up their meal before heading out the Great Hall to their first class.

Professor Binns hadn't changed at all over the summer. He was the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts, and his lectures were so boring Harry was often surprised they never killed anyone. People say that one day Professor Binns went to sleep in his chair in the staff room, and when it was time to teach the next class he got up and left his body behind. Apparently the man, sorry, ghost hadn't noticed and continued to teach Hogwarts students with lectures that dragged on in a monotone voice.

Hermione was the only known student to actually manage to stay awake and take notes, which was quite lucky for Harry and Ron because they couldn't be bothered. After nearly two hours of that, it was finally time for the next class, which no one knew whether to count it as a blessing or a curse. Double potions with the Slytherins, which was bound to be terrible.

The group arrived in the dungeons and joined the queue lining up outside of Professor Snape's classroom door. A moment later, an ominous squeaking noise signaled the class to move in, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione chose a table directly behind that of the Doctor's, Amy's, and Rory's.

"Settle down," Snape said coldly as he shut the door, though there was really no need to call the class to order. As soon as the Professor stepped into the room quiet had fallen and all fidgeting had ceased.

"Before we begin today's lesson," Snape said, as he strode over to his desk and glared down at the children, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of the class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'acceptable' in your O.W.L. Or suffer my…. Displeasure."

He turned his gaze to Neville as he spoke the last line, who gulped.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease to study with me," Snape continued, "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye,"

His eyes rested on Harry and his lip curled. In the seat in front of him, it looked like Rory was physically trying to keep the Doctor in his seat, and the brown haired boy looked ready to stand and punch Snape in his large hooked nose.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," said Snape softly, "so whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. Students.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm, anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy, and sometimes irreversible, slep. You must pay close attention to what you are doing," Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione sit up a little straighter, giving her utmost attention to the instructions, "The ingredients and method," -Snape flicked his wand - "are on the blackboard," -(they appeared there) - "you will find everything you need," - he flicked his wand again - "in the store cupboard" - (the door of said cupboard sprang open) - "you have an hour and a half…. Start."

The potion Snape had set couldn't be more difficult or fiddly. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the right order and quantities; the mixture had to be stirred exactly the right number of times, the flames on which it was simmering had to be lowered to exactly the right level for a specific number of minutes before the final ingredient was added. It didn't help Harry concentrate much when the whole time the Doctor was muttering things to himself, and extremely random things at that. He would go from calling Snape a "bullying disgusting bat" to talking about summertime in the Bahamas in a matter of seconds.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," Snape called when there were ten minutes left in the class.

Harry, who was sweating profusely, looked desperately around the dungeon. His own cauldron was issuing copious amounts of dark gray steam; Ron's was spitting green sparks. Seamus was feverishly prodding the flames at the base of his cauldron with the tip of his wand, as they had gone out. The surface of Hermione's potion, however, was a shimmering mist of silver vapor. The Doctor's own steam was possibly a slight bit lighter than hers, and Amy was furiously trying to fix her own potion which was emanating a dark red smoke. And Rory's potion was just about as dreadful as Harry's. As Snape swept by he looked down his hooked nose at the two perfectionists without a comment, which meant he could find nothing to criticize. At Harry's cauldron, however, Snape stopped, looking down at Harry with a horrible smirk on his face.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?" He asked.

"The Draught of Peace, sir," Harry replied without looking up at the sneering man.

"Tell me, Potter, can you read?" Snape asked softly. Draco Malfoy laughed.

"Yes, I can," Harry said, tensely, his fingers closing around his wand.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter,"

Harry squinted at the blackboard; it was not easy to make out the instructions through the haze of multicolored steam. In front of him he vaguely noticed the Doctor's jaw clench, his entire figure seeming to tense up.

"Add powdered moonstone, stir three times, counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore." His heart sank. He had not added syrup of hellebore, but had proceeded straight to the fourth line of the instructions after allowing his potion to simmer for seven minutes.

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No," Harry said quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No," said Harry, more loudly. "I forgot the hellebore."

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. Evanesco," The contents of Harry's potion vanished at the same time the Doctor stood up, his chair sliding back with an almighty Screech!

"You wait just one minute there, Bat-Face Snape!" He shouted, spinning around to face the tall man.

"Excuse me?" Snape said coldly.

"You heard what I said!" The Doctor replied, "Now, I tolerate a quite few things, for example Amy's cooking. But there is one thing I do not, will not, and never have tolerated, and that is bullies! Now, what you just did is most definitely enough to land you on my list, so…" At this point he had stood up and strolled over to where Malfoy was sitting. He glanced back at the boy who was gritting his teeth before turning his attention back to Snape. He raised his wand, aimed it at his own cauldron, and…

BAM! An explosion to rival Seamus Finnigan's rang through the classroom.

"I'm going to boycott your lessons." He said with an air of finality. Snape strolled over quickly, appearing in front of the Doctor, and anger evident in his black, glinting eyes.

"Detention," he said, "Tonight. The night afterwards, the next night as well. You will report down here as soon as dinner ends."

The Doctor stared at him coolly .

"Class dismissed," Snape said shouted suddenly and sharply. The group of terrified students fled the room quickly, except for the group of friends.

They all stared in shock at the Doctor, who straightened his bow tie.

"Come along," he said, startling the group out of their frozen state. Moments later, they were walking up the steps that lead out of the dungeons.

"That," Ron said, "was bloody brilliant!"


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Yes, hi, hello everyone! I'm sorry that this isn't an update, but this is important, and don't panic, I'm not giving up on this story, or putting it on hiatus, or anything like that. But, I have this quick little notification:**

 **Chapter 7: Of Horrors and Hippogriffs part 2, was rewritten slightly.**

 **I just redid a little bit, just the ending because I wasn't happy with it. It was written when I was depressed and tired, and I reread it today and just went: "No." So I have rewritten the last bit, if you would like to read the new ending (I mean, it's still very sad, and contains some Doctor!Whump) then please check it out and tell me what you think of the new ending. That's all! Tata! New chapter should be finished SOON! I promise!**


	13. Chapter 12: Umbridge

**Look! Guys! Guys, look! It's a new chapter! A whole new full length actually completely complete chapter! I know it's been forever since the last chapter, but yay! And hopefully (Yes, I know, I say this every chapter) the next chapter will be done quicker, and I hope to focus a bit more on River and Rory because I love them and I feel like I've been neglecting them and focusing more on the other characters. Also, I feel like no one reads these, so to see how many of you read these (and if I should continue putting them in or if they're just kind of a waste of time) everyone who read this answer this question: Would you like to see the Doctor, Amy, Rory, or River try out for the Quidditch team? If you would, please say so and I will make it happen (I think Amy would be a beater, don't you?) Anyway, you're probably all completely bored with my mindless babble at this point anyway, so enjoy your chapter!**

River, Rory, Ron, and Harry all sat down at a round table in the divination classroom. The Doctor had Muggle Studies and Amy and Hermione had Ancient Runes.

The four pushed open the trap door that lead to Madame Trelawney's room and were assaulted with the familiar perfume and stuffy feel of the room. The curtains were drawn and the fire crackled merrily in the hearth. They took their seats at a table, and a few minutes later were once again immersed in the dull world of Divination.

YesIKnowIShouldn'tDoTheseSceneJumpsButI'mGoingToAnyway,SoHa

"Do you lot realize how much homework they've given us?" Ron exclaimed as the group strode down the hallway. "Binns set us a foot and a half long essay on giant wars, Snape wants a foot on the use of moonstones, and now we've got a month's dream diary from Trelawney! Fred and George weren't wrong about O.W.L.s year. That Umbridge woman better not give us any…"

When they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they found Professor Umbridge already seated art the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow atop her head that made her look like a large toad with a fly perched on its head.

The class was quiet as it entered the room, for Professor Umbridge's classes were uncharted territory, and her teaching methods unknown.

"Well, good afternoon!" She said when the last student took their place.

A few people mumbled back, "Good Afternoon."

"Tut tut," said Professor Umbridge, "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," They chanted in unision.

"There, now." Umbridge said sweetly, "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

The class exchanged looks of gloom and confusion; the order "wands away" had never been followed by a lesson they found interesting. Harry shoved his wand black inside his bag and pulled out quill, ink, and parchment. He glanced to his left and saw that Amy was doing this as slowly as possible, probably giving Umbridge time to change her mind.

Umbridge also saw the stubbornly sluggish movements and cleared her throat. "Today, Miss…"

"Pond." Amy said. "Amy Pond." But she did as she was told. Umbridge opened her handbag and extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts**

 **A Return to Basic Principles**

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" Stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. Year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved courts of defensive magic this year. Copy Dow the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

 **Course aims:**

 **1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic,**

 **2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.**

 **the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.**

For a couple of minutes the only sound filling the room was the scratching of quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she said, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," Professor Umbridge said, "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge."

"Yes Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge, "I should like you all to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

It was desperately dull, quite as bad as listening to Professor Binns. He felt his concentration sliding away from him; he had soon read the same line half a dozen times without taking in more than the first five words. In front of him Ron was absentmindedly turning his quill over and over in his fingers, staring at the same spot on the page. Harry looked right and received a surprise to shake him out of his torpor. Hermione had not even opened her copy of Defensive Magical Theory. Instead, she had her hand held straight in the air and was staring intently at Professor Umbridge. Umbridge was attempting to avoid Hermione's gaze, but more and more students were looking up at the famous Hermione Granger with confusion.

Eventually, Umbridge, with a sigh, realized she couldn't continue to ignore Hermione.

"Yes, Miss…?" The professor asked.

"Granger, ma'am, Hermione Granger. I'm sorry, but there's nothing in the book about actually using defensive spells."

"Using spells?" Umbridge asked, "Why would we need to use spells?"

"Well, isn't the whole point of the O. to see if we can perform magic in the real world?" Hermione asked.

"This, Miss Granger, is a classroom. Not the real world." Umbridge said. "Besides, if you study the theory hard enough, I believe you will have enough understanding to pass your exams."

"Yeah, well what good is theory going to do us when we're attacked?" Harry asked.

"Attacked?" Umbridge said in her sickeningly sweet tone. "Who would want to attack you? You're children."

"Um, I don't know?" Harry said with mock confusion. "Maybe… Lord Voldemort?"

A wave of hushed whispers passed through the crowd. Umbridge quickly silenced it.

"Now," she said, beginning to stride through the rows of desks, "I know there have been rumors that a certain dark wizard is back. And I am here to tell you that that is all they are. Rumors and stories."

"Oh," Harry said, "So you're saying Cedric Diggory just dropped dead of his own accord?"

"Harry…." Rory said from behind him in a tone that said to stop, but Harry ignored him.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Umbridge said firmly, her smile beginning to slide off her plump face.

"It wasn't an accident, it was murder! I was there, I saw it!" Harry began to protest.

"Enough!" Umbridge raised her voice. "Come here, Potter. Detention."

Harry followed the old toad back to her desk, where the professor sat down, took out a quill, and wrote something down on a piece of parchment. She then sealed it up and handed it to Harry.

"Take this down to Professor McGonagall immediately, as she is your head of house. You will also be coming to this classroom directly after dinner for the rest of the week."

There was a tone of finality to her statement, and a look from Hermione told him to let it be. So, Harry turned, walked out of the door, and began down the hallway. When he was practically directly outside of McGonagall's office, Harry was stopped by a completely unwelcome character.

"Oh! Why it's Potty Wee Potter!" Peeves cried out as he hovered above Harry.

"Leave me alone, Peeves." Harry said, glaring at the ghost.

"Ooh, Crackpot's feeling cranky? I can fix that up real quick, with a small ballot I wrote myself! Eh hem…

Oh, most think he's barking, the Potty wee lad,

But some are more kindly and think he's just sad,

But Peevesy knows better, and he says that he's mad-"

"Shut up!" Harry roared.

"What in Merlin's name is all this noise?" McGonagall said as she emerged from her office. Peeves blew a raspberry and flew off quickly, leaving the two, and turning McGonagall's attention to Harry.

"What is it, Potter?" She asked. Harry held out the parchment.

"Professor Umbridge sent me down, Professor." Harry answered. McGonagall took the parchment and lead him into her office. During that time, she opens the message and sat down at her desk. Harry sat in the seat directly across, as the old professor sighed.

"Is this true?" She asked, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Is what true?" Harry asked.

"Is it true that you disrupted her class?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"You questioned her teaching methods?"

"Well, yeah."

"And you told her that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

"Yeah."

McGonagall sighed once more, removing her glasses and massaging the bridge of her nose before looking up.

"Have a biscuit, Potter." She said.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, confused.

"Have a biscuit." She gestured to a platter of biscuits that sat at the far side of her desk. Harry reached for one as McGonagall replaced her glasses.

"Harry." She said, "You must be careful with what you say to Professor Umbridge."

"But-"

"No, listen to me. Professor Umbridge is trying to find anything that will agree with her and Cornelius Fudge's views that you and Professor Dumbledore are mad and Voldemort is back. You are giving her the ammunition she needs to completely interfere at Hogwarts."

"Professor, I-"

"Not now, Potter. Now go back to class. And you will serve your detentions with Professor Umbridge un aggressively, and will respect her in her own classroom."


	14. Chapter 13: Quidditch!

***Does jazz hands in the general direction of new chapter* It's here guys! Yay! So, these are going to probably be getting shorter unless I get an overwhelmingly large amount of "No! I love your little opening author's notes!" In the comment section. That is all for now! Enjoy your chapter and your cake!**

Harry clenched and unclenched his hand and groaned. He could still feel the scars that had been carved in during detention. I must not tell lies. He covered it up with his Quidditch glove and grabbed his broomstick from where it was propped up next to him.

He walked onto the field where the rest of the team, along with a group of new students, stood. The students each had a school broom with them and were looking particularly nervous. Ron stood among them.

"Okay, everyone," Angelina called out, gathering their attention, "Let's get to it; Alicia and Fred, if you can just bring the ball crate out for us. Oh, and just ignore the spectators in the stands, all right?"

Harry now noticed that sitting to his right was the entire Slytherin Quidditch team, now jeering and catcalling. Luckily, looking his other way he spotted Hermione, seated with the Doctor, Rory, Amy, and River. They all shot him thumbs-ups and smiles. When Harry looked back down at the new students, he noticed nearly all of them were gone, all of them had been scared away by the obnoxious Slytherins except for Ron.

"Okay then," Angelina said, a bit out of sorts with the sudden lack of volunteers, "Looks like Weasley is our new Keeper…. Good job, Ron, for, er, not running away. Let's get in the air!"

Everyone mounted their broomstick and kicked off.

"What's that Weasley's riding?" Malfoy called in his sneering drawl. "Why would anyone put a Flying Charm on a moldy old log like that?"

Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson guffawed and shrieked with laughter. Ron's ears turned red.

"Ignore them," Harry said, pulling up next to his friend, "We'll see who's laughing after we play them…."

"Exactly the attitude I want, Harry," said Angelina approving, soaring around them with the Quaffle tucked under her arm. She slowed down and hovered in front of her team.

"Okay, everyone, we're going to start with some passes to warm up, the whole team please-"

"Hey, Johnson, what's with that hairstyle anyway?" Shrieked Pansy Parkinson. "Why would anyone want to look like they have worms coming out of their head?"

Angelina swept her long braided hair out of her face and ignored the insult.

"Spread out. Let's see what we can do."

Harry backed away from the others to the far side of the pitch. Ron reversed toward the opposite goal. Angelina threw the quaffle hard to fred, who passed it to George, who passed it to Harry, who passed it to Ron, who promptly dropped it.

The Slytherins screamed with laughter. Ron, who had pelted to the ground to catch the Quaffle before it landed, pulled out of the dive untidily, and managed to slip sideways on his broom. He returned to playing height, blushing.

Fred and George exchanged looks, but didn't say anything.

"Pass it on, Ron," Angelina called, as though nothing had happened.

Ron threw the Quaffle to Alicia, who passed back to Harry, who passed to George.

"Hey, Potter, how's your scar feeling?" Called Malfoy. "Sure you don't need to lie down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?"

In the stands, River looked ready to murder Malfoy, and Harry didn't doubt her capability to. He had seen her supposedly hidden muggle-gun.

Fred passed to Angelina; she reverse passed to Harry, who had not been expecting it, but caught it in the very tips of his fingers after it nearly fell a couple of times. He lofted it to Ron, who lunged and missed it by mere centimeters.

"Come on, Ron," said Angelina crossley, "Pay attention."

It was hard to say whether Ron's face or the Quaffle was a deeper scarlet when he returned again to playing height. Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin team were howling like coyotes.

On his third attempt, Ron caught the Quaffle; perhaps out of relief he passed it on so enthusiastically that it soared right between Katie's hands and hit her right between the eyes.

"Sorry," Ron groaned, zooming over to see what the damage was.

"Back in position, she's fine," barked Angelina, "Just remember that when you're passing to a teammate, try not to knock her off her broom, won't you? We've got blunders for that,"

Katie's nose was bleeding. The Slytherins were stomping their feet and making as much noise as they could. Fred and George converged around Katie. Fred took something small and purple out of his pocket.

"Here," he said, "eat this, it should clear it up in no time."

Hermione shook her head from the stands.

"Fred, George, get your bats and a bludger; Ron, to your goalposts, and Harry, release the Snitch when I say so. We're all going to be aiming for Ron's goal."

"Ron's sure making a mess out of things, isn't he?" Fred said to Harry once they landed on the ground.

"He's just nervous," Harry said, a bit uncertainly himself, "just wait. I was practicing with him this morning."

"I just hope he hasn't reached his peak too soon," George said.

When they returned to the air, Angelina blew her whistle and the scrimmage match started. From there, it only went downhill. There was much shouting, many apologies, and apparently Ron wasn't covering the middle post. Katie's nosebleed had gotten worse. Fred and George were conversing nervously to the side with horror filled faces as they inspected the purple pill they had given Katie earlier.

The Slytherins had started up a chant of, "Gryffindors are losers, Gryffindors are losers," Angelina was trying to ignore them, but she was very rigid and stiff upon her broom.

Another three minutes of game play continued before Angelina blew her whistle and called for everyone to stop.

"What happened?" Harry asked Angelina, her being the closest teammate.

"Katie," the Captain replied shortly. Harry looked for his teammate, and when he spotted her it was only because Fred and George were barreling towards her as fast as they could. It was obvious practice had been stopped just in time, as Katie's face was chalk-white and covered in blood.

They all landed. "She needs a hospital wing," Angelina said immediately.

"We'll take her," said Fred, "She may have-er-might have stalled a Blood Blisterpod by mistake-"

"Well, there's no point continuing with no Beaters and a Chaser." Angelina said disappointedly and Fred and George hurried off to the castle supporting Katie between them. The Slytherins continued to chant as the team trudged to the changing rooms.

"That was completely lousy," Ron said half an hour later. Hermione glanced up from setting out her homework.

"It was only your first time," Hermione said consolingly, "and it could have gone worse…."

"No," Ron said, "It really couldn't have. You were there. You saw how downhill it went from the beginning."

Hermione nodded.

"And those Slytherins sitting there and making all that noise!" Ron continued.

"Rory and River were collectively planning their ultimate demise. It was quite frightening, actually. I never thought Rory would be able to describe turning someone inside out in such gruesome detail," Hermione said. The group sat in silence for a few more minutes before Hermione packed up and went to bed, obviously having done her homework throughout the week, unlike the other two.

"I think it's Io that has the volcanoes," Harry said, pointing towards Ron's astronomy essay. He scratched out the offending sentence and replaced it with the correct answer.

It was half past eleven when Hermione came wandering back into the common room to check on their progress.

"Nearly done?" She asked.

"No," the two boys answered. She took a seat in the chair next to the fire.

"Look, if you've come down here just to berate us on how we could have our homework done already, you can just go back to bed, because we don't want to hear it" Ron said.

"I'm not here to berate you, Ron! I'm just here to check on you. It's after midnight, you know." She said, crossing her arms. Ron huffed and turned back to his paper.

"Give me those," she said pushing the two boys away from their papers.

"Are you going to do our homework now?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No," Hermione said, "I'm just checking over them. Honestly, you thought Newt Eyes were used in aging potions?"

She tutted as she crossed out other sentences and words, replacing them with her own, before placing them back before the boys.

"Now finish up and get to bed. I don't want to deal with the pair of you having no sleep tomorrow." With that, Hermione turned and headed up the staircase. Harry and Ron finished up their papers, and shoved them unceremoniously into their bags. The two of them were halfway up the stairs to the dorm when they came across none other than Neville, Seamus, and Dean all sitting on a step, still in their pajamas. Seamus wouldn't meet Harry's gaze.

"What're you lot doing?" Harry asked.

"They're fighting," Neville said.

"Who are?" Ron asked.

"Smith and Williams," Dean said, "Apparently Matt isn't getting enough sleep or something. Don't see how shouting at him will help, though."

Ron and Harry exchanged a look before shuffling up to the dormitory.

"For god's sake, Doctor! Just take the bloody sleep agent! You're going to collapse one of these days from lack of sleep! When was the last time you got a proper night's rest, hm? When?"

"Come now, Rory. I don't need as much sleep as you do! I'm perfectly fine. Besides, I think it's past your bedtime, don't you?" The Doctor asked, patting Rory's cheek as Ron and Harry entered.

"Oi, you too!" Ron said, "quick yelling, or i'm going to have to give you detention. Half the dorm is out there because they can't sleep."

Rory gave him an apologetic glance, the Doctor flopped on his bed, bow tie undone and draped around his neck.

"It's safe to come in now," Harry said, looking closer at the Doctor. It was true that he looked exhausted. Dark bags rimmed his eyes and his complexion seemed pale, though it was probably just the lighting. Harry decided he'd worry about it in the morning, as he changed into his pajamas and crawled under the covers of his own bed.


	15. Yes, another note Sorry

**Hello! Yes, I am not dead, surprisingly enough. And many apologies for this not being a chapter, truly I am sorry but it is coming, I promise! This is just an apology and an excuse. I am working on my own book, trying to keep up with school and maintain a healthy social life. So yeah, it hasn't been very easy and fanfiction has sort of taken a back seat for the time being. I would like to have an update by the end of the month, you have my word.**

 **If you would, for some reason, like to check out the rough drafts for my book you can head right on over to campnanowrimo, which is a pretty awesome site that I would recommend to anyone who has an interest in writing. I use the same username there as I do here, just add two more 'i's onto the end. (Sophskiiii).**

 **To tide you all over, here is a snipit of what is to come in the next few chapters of Order of the TARDIS!**

"Sweetie, do you even know what you're doing?"

"Of course, River! It should be very simple compared to flying a time machine!" The Doctor exclaimed, jamming the leather helmet Fred had leant him. He held a broomstick, a Nimbus 2000 he had dug out of the TARDIS somewhere, in his hand and was tapping a foot on the wet grass.

"Which you do wrong," River murmured under her breath. The Doctor either didn't hear or pretended he hadn't. Instead, he watched wistfully as the Gryffindor team made another lap around the pitch. In the stands sat Amy and Rory. Rory held a medial kit in his laps and was watching anxiously, practically waiting for someone to fall and break their neck.

"You ready, Doctor?" A sweet voice asked, and he turned a bit to see Ginny standing next to him.

"Of course!" He boasted, "Are you trying out, too?" The redhead nodded, a smirk set upon her freckled face.

"I'm going out for Seeker," she proudly claimed.

"Well I'm sure you'll get the part!" River replied, "Him... not so much," The Doctor stuck his tongue out immaturely at his friend, who rolled her eyes and began to retreat.

"Be careful, Doctor," she called, "I need you in perfect condition for what I intend to do to you tonight," she turned to look over her shoulder. The Doctor's face flushed red and his jaw worked back and forth. He adjusted his bow tie almost angrily. He seemed about to reply, but merely made a rather awkward grunt and spun away. Ginny had to stifle her laughter.


	16. I 'm Back

Well, if anyone who ever bothered to read my stories in the past for some unfathomable reason is still out there, I 'm back. Now, I havent actually looked at anything on my fan fiction page in quite honestly years. I made the mistake of doing just that the other day.

I read my old fan fiction stories.

While I was reading, a few things struck me. Mainly massive cringe attacks. But something else I discovered was I have some unfinished business here. Yes, that includes about six unfinished stories.

That was when a thought came to me, "Hey, you have no free time. Want to add to that already mounting anxiety attack?"

Why yes I do.

So, this year, I want to go back and rewrite/finish my old fan fictions. Mostly rewrite. I realized my OCs are extraordinarily annoying and one-dimensional, my plots were subpar, and I had some of the worst run on sentences imaginable. Ironic as that last sentence is, in fact, a run on sentence.

Alright, that's the basic plan. This got way too long and I'm pretty sure no ones going to read this far. If you did, consider me impressed. Ciao


End file.
